Just My Heart
by ps9906
Summary: Jim and Trixie haven't met but when they do will the chemistry still be there? And does Jim want to become attached to her? Set in their college years with Jim, Dan and Honey meeting the Beldens and Diana Lynch for the first time.
1. A Chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**A Chance Meeting**

Trixie Belden furiously ran the four blocks from her dorm room to Wheeler-Frayne International. _Oh, woe,_ she grimaced, _I'm going to be late on my first day. _Trixie had been so excited when she had been selected to be part of the CAP program designed to give financially struggling college students employment. If Trixie could impress the folks at Wheeler-Frayne International, she might win one of the three coveted scholarships they gave out each year to those selected for the work program. She knew her parents were worried about paying for the various colleges with Mart attending Cornell, Brian applying for med schools, and now her attending the university.

Breathless, she ran into the foyer of the huge office building, straight into a solid wall, the solid wall of a handsome redhead. He tried to catch her as she started to fall, tried as his briefcase scattered its contents all over the floor. He tried to grab her arms as her now scattered belongings mixed with his, and tried as her soda spewed all over the papers thrown from his briefcase. Trixie gasped in horror as she fell, pulling him along with her. She could feel the peanut butter sandwich she had brought for lunch being crushed beneath her. When Trixie rolled over, she saw that the peanut butter had smeared all over his important looking papers.

"Gleeps," she cried, her face flaming with embarrassment, "I am so sorry. Gosh, I'm such a klutz. I was in a hurry. I'm starting in the CAP. Today's my first day, and I'm already late. I'll help you clean this up." Trixie sat back on her heels and she paused to take a breath, she looked apprehensively at the redhead. When she saw his amused glance, her worry turned to irritation, and she continued a little stiffly, "I guess I'm rambling, aren't I?"

The redhead smiled, and Trixie's heart skipped a beat. _Handsome redhead that thinks you're an idiot,_ her inner voice warned her.

Calmly, from his seat on the floor, the redhead offered her his hand. "My name's Jim. What's yours?"

"Trixie, Trixie Belden. I'm from Crabapple Farm near Sleepyside," Trixie answered as she accepted his hand. _He didn't ask that, dummy._

Pulling her off the floor with a strength that surprised Trixie, Jim gave her an appraising look. "Are you okay? You didn't break any bones when you so gracefully slalomed to the floor, did you?"

Flushed with quite a bit of embarrassment and a teeny bit of indignation, Trixie shook her head, "No, I'm quite alright. My brother, Mart, would say it's a common occurrence."

_Shut up, Trixie._ She fought the urge to smack her forehead.

Jim chuckled as he retrieved her purse from the floor. "Your brother?"

"Yes, I have three of them, horrid creatures all three."

With that Jim couldn't stifle his laughter so he turned his attention to the mess on the floor. He gave the pretty blonde an intent look, before continuing, "I can clean this up. You don't want to be late for your first day, do you?"

"Is it okay?" Trixie asked, frantically. She didn't want to leave the redhead with this mess, but she was desperate to make a good impression.

"I would be honored," Jim assured her, "but I don't think your lunch is going with you." He motioned to the sticky mess on the floor.

"I can skip lunch today," Trixie smiled her appreciation. "I'm too excited to eat anyway." Pausing, she added, "I'm really sorry about all your papers."

"I can get more copies," Jim shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "It's not like they let a lowly intern carry around company secrets."

"I...I better go now," Trixie stammered, a little stunned by the effect his smile was causing.

"Hey, Trixie," he called to her when she turned around on the elevator, "it's on the second floor."

Grateful that the doors closed just then, Trixie pushed the button for the second floor. _That went well._ Angry with herself, Trixie realized he knew she was so flustered that she had forgotten just where she was supposed to go.

Exiting the elevator, Trixie was relieved to see the other college students still waiting for their assignments. She gave the receptionist her name and took her place with the group.

A tall, slender girl gave her a welcoming smile and whispered, "You haven't missed anything. No one's here just yet."

Relaxed, Trixie smiled back and confided with relief, "That's good. My morning has been a bit hectic."

Grinning, the pretty girl took in the disheveled appearance and flushed cheeks. Trying to reassure Trixie, she added, "I hear it's a marvelous place to work. They are supposed to be very encouraging."

Grinning back at her, Trixie felt an immediate bond with the girl.

"My name's Trixie," she offered, "I'm glad to meet you."

"Mad…just call me Honey," she answered. "Everyone does, the curse of a childhood nickname."

"Okay, Honey it is," Trixie grinned cheekily at her new friend.

Honey Wheeler smiled happily at Trixie. Her father was right, it was best to keep her connection to the company a secret for now. Honey had dreaded the starting the program, afraid that she would be treated differently from the others if they knew who she was. Jim Frayne had participated two years ago and had kept his connection quiet among the other attendees.

_Just where is Jim?_ Honey thought anxiously. It was not like Jim to be late for anything and it was his job to provide orientation for the college employees.

Honey gasped when she saw her father get off the elevator and made his way toward the group. Looking hesitantly at him, she was relieved when he gave her a calm glance. Seeing the twinkle in his eyes, Honey relaxed but in turn gave her father a questioning look.

He ignored her curious glance and addressed the group. "There's been a small change in plans," Mr. Wheeler grinned. "I've been elected to give your orientation today. For those of you that don't know me, my name is Matt Wheeler."

Trixie's eyes, along with the rest of the group, grew big. Matt Wheeler was not only CEO, but part owner and co-founder of Wheeler-Frayne International. A hush settled among the group.

Seeing their reaction, Mr. Wheeler grinned conspiratorially, "Don't let anyone know our secret, but I'm sure I'm going to have much more fun today than those suits I left in the office."

Chuckling amongst themselves, the group noticeably relaxed.

"Wow," Trixie whispered to Honey, "he seems like an alright guy."

Giggling, Honey nodded in agreement.

"I suggest everyone pair up," Mr. Wheeler told them. "You will be eventually working in groups of twos with no splitting up later. Compromise and communication are two of the valuable lessons that you'll learn here."

"Partners?" Honey asked shyly.

"Partners," Trixie agreed quickly.

Most of the morning the group had been busy filling out paperwork and taking placement tests. The department they would be working in depended on the results of these tests. Trixie seriously doubted that she would be placed in any financial department. Math was definitely not her strong point. As the morning progressed though, so did Trixie's hunger. In her hurry to get to orientation on time, Trixie had failed to eat breakfast. As lunch approached, she was debating whether or not to get a snack from the vending machine.

Finally finished for the morning, Honey pushed back her long golden hair and sighed, "Are you about ready for lunch, Trixie? I think it's way past time."

Trixie bit her lip in consternation. With a bit of dismay, she explained to Honey, "I think my lunch is in the trash somewhere, but I can grab a bite from the vending machine."

Honey gave her a sympathetic smile, and was about to offer to share hers when she spied Jim getting off the elevator.

"Jim," she acknowledged with a warning glance toward Trixie, "what are you doing here?"

Trixie looked up at Jim in surprise. Although she was delighted to see him, it was the last thing she had expected and he seemed to know Honey quite well.

"Just bringing a little backup," Jim grinned as he waved a bag of hot food and cold drinks in front of the girls. "Hello, Trixie."

"Hi, Jim," Trixie answered shyly.

"You two know each other," Honey asked with surprise.

"We kind of met this morning," Jim answered with a warning glance of his own.

_Interesting,_ thought Honey as she made plans to interrogate her friend later.

"I'm really sorry about this morning, Jim," Trixie apologized as she felt a flush creep up her cheeks. "I hope it didn't mess up your whole day."

"My fault entirely, Trixie," Jim grinned, trying to put her at ease. "I should have been paying more attention."

Jim was intrigued with the attractive blush upon Trixie's face. Pleased that maybe she might be attracted to him, he handed her the bag of food.

"Peace offering," he suggested hopefully.

Feeling the blush deepen, Trixie merely nodded and smiled as she took the bag from Jim.

Honey stood up and walked to the elevator with Jim. Giving him a hug, she whispered in his ear, "What's going on?"

Instead of answering her question, he whispered back, "Just don't tell her who I am, okay? For some reason, I want to make sure she likes me, not James Frayne."

"Ditto, Jim," Honey said as she looked wide-eyed at him. Giving him another hug, she waved him off.

Trixie quietly followed Honey to the employee lounge designated for the college students. She looked at Honey speculatively as they took their seats.

As she took out their lunch of burgers and fries, Trixie tried to ask as nonchalantly as possible, "So, you and Jim are pretty good friends?"

"The best," Honey answered truthfully. "We grew up together and now we both attend NYU."

"I'm a sophomore there as well," Trixie informed her. "What about you?"

"I'm a sophomore and Jim is working on his masters," Honey told her. "He's so smart he could do two years in one, but his dad insisted he slow down."

"Maybe we'll have some classes together," Trixie said hopefully. "You'll have to meet my roommate, Diana Lynch, also. She's really sweet, although she's a little gaga over my brother."

"Your brother?" Honey asked wistfully. "I don't have any brothers or sisters, for that matter."

"I have three of them," Trixie snorted, "two older and one younger. Anytime you need one, feel free to borrow one of mine. Especially Brian, he's so overprotective."

"Jim's the closet thing I have to a brother," Honey grinned when Trixie blushed at the mention of Jim's name.

"Oh, I thought maybe you and Jim were more than friends," Trixie mentioned casually.

"No, just friends," Honey assured her. "It would be too weird to date Jim. We grew up together. Our parents are best friends."

"Does he date a lot?" Trixie blurted out before she could stop. Mentally kicking herself, Trixie added, "I mean, I'm sure he's got tons of girlfriends."

"Nothing serious," Honey smiled knowingly at Trixie.

"Just curious," Trixie said as she stood to toss her garbage in the trash. Unexpectedly, Trixie's heart began to pound and she could feel the butterflies growing in her stomach. None of the guys that Trixie had dated had ever caused butterflies. Trixie wasn't sure if she liked this feeling or not.

"I think Jim just hasn't found the right girl," Honey surmised, "but when he does, look out. I have a feeling he would fall hard and fast."

"What makes you say that?" Trixie asked, trying to sound casual.

"He's very loyal and honorable," she answered, "but he keeps a tight rein on his emotions, especially when it comes to dating. When he meets that special girl everything he's been holding back will come pouring out."

"He must be awfully busy," commented Trixie, "with his studies and work here."

"He is busy," agreed Honey, "although I suspect he'd make lots of time for the right girl."

Trixie pulled a piece of imaginary lint from her blouse. "I'll have to thank him for lunch."

"I'm sure he doesn't expect you to."

"Yeah, we'll probably be so busy here and with school that we'll not see much of him anyway," Trixie concluded. "Not that it matters."

_You just keep thinking that, Trixie Belden,_ Honey smiled. She hadn't been fooled by the subtle looks they had been trying to hide. Honey couldn't wait to ask Jim what he thought about Trixie.

* * *

**Thanks to Karen for being my beta reader. **

**Any resemblances to the original books are intentional. I do hope you catch them.  
**


	2. A Little Snag

Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**A Little Snag**

When Honey and Jim met their friend, Dan, at their favorite restaurant Honey was bubbling over with questions for Jim. Noticing the way she couldn't contain herself, Dan chuckled. The trio had spent their high school days together after Dan had started living with his uncle, Bill Regan. It had been a difficult adjustment for Dan, but the bond the three had formed had eased the sadness he felt after his mother's death. Dan still missed those early days, grateful that the Wheelers had allowed Regan to offer him a home in his small apartment above the stables where he worked. He had been surprised and pleased that such wealthy families welcomed him wholeheartedly into their home. He couldn't have asked for better friends than Honey or Jim. Now something was demanding Honey's attention. Dan grinned, a grin that was quite disarming when he wanted it to be.

"Okay, Jim," Honey demanded, "spill it. What's going on with Trixie?"

"Trixie?" Dan Mangan asked curiously. Grinning once more, he added, "Spill it, Frayne."

"Trixie is this little spitfire that came roaring into the building this morning," Jim reminisced with a smile. "You should have seen her. She barged right into me, and sent my briefcase and all of my files flying all over the lobby."

"And that was a good thing?" Dan joked.

"Maybe," Jim shrugged noncommittally as he took a sip of ice water. He wasn't prepared to discuss his feelings about Trixie, feelings that had him confused. He barely knew her, and yet, he found himself caught up in her spell. Jim couldn't quit thinking about her and that made him nervous.

"So she was cute, huh?" Dan asked knowingly.

"You should have seen them, Dan," Honey teased. "She's in the college scholarship program. When Jim brought us lunch, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and Trixie couldn't keep from blushing. It was so cute."

"Come on, guys," Jim pleaded, "give me a break here. She dropped her lunch during our collision. I couldn't let her go hungry on her first day."

"Sounds like I'm going to have to meet this Trixie," Dan remarked with a teasing glint of his own. "If you're really not interested, Frayne…"

"I didn't say that," Jim said with a warning glare at Dan.

Both Dan and Honey burst out into laughter.

"Oh, Dan, you will have to meet her," Honey said as the laughter subsided. "I've never met anyone like her. She's so energetic and curious. I bet she asked Daddy a million questions during orientation."

"How did he like that?" Jim asked cautiously. "Did he seem to like her?"

"It was fine, Jim," Honey assured him. "In fact, he seemed to be quite enjoying their conversations."

"I think your mom will be quite pleased, Jim," Dan chuckled. "Maybe now she'll stop trying to set you up with the lasted debutante."

"I'll make sure to steer her your way," Jim remarked drily. "Mom loves to play matchmaker, and as one of New York's finest, you'll make a great catch for some lucky girl."

"Hush, you two," Honey insisted and changed the subject. "Did you know that Trixie attends NYU? In fact, we have a class together. It'll be so great to have a new friend on campus."

"I saw that when I was looking over her file," Jim said, then flushed as his friends snickered. "What?" he demanded defensively. "I see all the college applicant's files."

"And do you remember where the rest attend college?" Honey promptly pointed out with an impish grin.

"What else do you know about this Trixie?" Dan asked and was rewarded with another warning glare from Jim.

Tactfully trying to change the subject again, Honey said, "Why didn't you attend the orientation session today? You dad isn't going to be happy that you bailed."

"Jim Frayne bailed on a commitment," Dan commented with feigned shock. "First, knocking down an unsuspecting female and now this. Your honorableness is taking a beating today."

"I was trying to be nice," Jim bristled. "I thought Trixie might feel uncomfortable with me there."

"You know, we do have a problem, Jim," Honey frowned. "If we want to remain friends with Trixie we'll have to tell her who we are. I don't want to keep lying to her."

"I did look at her file," Jim admitted with a worried tone. "She needs that scholarship. How can we convince her that being friends with us won't influence the judging panel?"

"She will turn it down if she doesn't feel like she earned it honestly," Honey rightfully concluded. After only one day with Trixie, it was like they had been friends forever. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt or humiliate her new friend.

"Hey, guys," Dan interrupted, "a friendship really wouldn't influence the judging panel, would it?" Seeing the shake of their heads, he continued, "Then just be upfront with Trixie. If you three clicked like you think you did, she'll understand your caution and that you don't want to be treated any differently than she does."

"You're right, Dan," Honey conceded. "We have our first class together tomorrow morning. I'll talk to her then."

"And I'll talk to her tomorrow afternoon," Jim agreed, definitely excited to see Trixie again.

Diana Lynch couldn't help but giggle when Trixie told her about her first day at work. She tried to remain sympathetic but the image that Trixie painted was just so like Trixie.

"So what did you do after you bowled over this gorgeous redhead?" Diana grinned at her friend. "You have all the luck."

"Yeah, right," Trixie snorted, "he was in a business suit and I'm sitting in the floor with my butt on a peanut butter sandwich. I even managed to drag him down with me. How lucky can I get?"

"Well, he did bring you lunch," Diana nodded calculatingly. "You must have left quite an impression on him."

"He saw it when he picked up my sandwich, I'm sure," Trixie forlornly replied blushing at the memory. "I wish I hadn't done that because now I feel all stupid around him."

"Maybe it's not stupid, Trixie, maybe it's just raging hormones. Maybe that's what's really bothering you."

"Please," insisted Trixie, "even if it is, what is Mr. Gorgeous Business Man going to see in Miss Clumsy College Student? No, it's best that I just forget all about him. If there ever was a chance, I totally messed it up today."

Trixie tossed and turned all night, visions of a handsome redhead with a crooked grin haunting her thoughts. Once again, her sleepless night caused her to sleep late and she had to rush to her first class_. Made it,_ Trixie sighed with relief. She could see Honey near the front of the class as she took her seat in the back.

Trixie was glad the first day of class only consisted of reviewing the syllabus and handing out reading assignments. She vowed to be more prepared and at the same time to push thoughts of Jim out of her mind. Happy when class came to an end, she made her way toward Honey. As Trixie neared, she saw another student grab Honey by the arm.

"Madeline Wheeler!" the young coed cried. "What are you doing here? I thought for sure you would be attending some Ivy League school."

"Hi, Kate," Honey acknowledged the girl. "Daddy wanted me close to home, and of course, Jim is here to watch over me. You know how protective fathers can be."

"Jim Frayne, the studly redhead, is attending NYU," Kate squealed with feminine delight. "I will definitely be looking him up."

"He's getting his MBA here," she explained. Then Honey felt an uneasiness settle over her, and turned her gaze away from Kate. Trixie stood a few steps above her with a stunned look upon her face.

"Trixie," Honey called out to her as Trixie turned away, "wait." Pulling her arm from Kate, she hurried after Trixie.

"Trixie," she called again as she left the building, "please, wait."

Slowly, Trixie turned around and said accusingly, "You're Madeline Wheeler and Jim is James Frayne. You both must think I'm some kind of idiot."

"I was going to tell you today," Honey insisted. "It just didn't come up yesterday."

"It didn't come up because you chose not to tell me," Trixie said with embarrassment. "Just call me Honey, it's a family nickname," Trixie quoted sarcastically. "And Jim, oh, my god, he was supposed to be in charge, wasn't he? He asked your dad to do it instead."

"He didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, Trixie," Honey tried to reason with her. "He didn't want to mess up your first day."

_I really needed that scholarship,_ thought Trixie, tears of disappointment stinging the back of her eyes. Trixie had felt a connection forming with Honey, and even if it was silly, romantic feelings for Jim. The confusion showed in her eyes when she looked at Honey.

"Please, Trixie," Honey implored Trixie with her own tear-filled eyes. "I wasn't going to tell anyone in the program who I was. I didn't want to be treated any differently from the others."

"What about Jim?" Trixie asked quietly.

"He was going to talk to you this afternoon." Softly, she added, "He was hoping that you liked him as Jim not as James Frayne."

Swallowing her disappointment and suddenly more than a little excited about talking with Jim again, Trixie nodded in acceptance. "I do understand, Honey. I guess I was just stunned to hear it the way I did."

"You know," Honey admitted, shyly, "I've never really had a close friend before, unless you count Jim, and he's a guy and it's really hard to talk about girl stuff to a guy, and I was hoping we could still be friends, and…"

Honey paused to catch her breath, looking embarrassed from her rush of words, when she heard Trixie giggle.

"Oh, Honey, you'll fit right in," Trixie laughed, her good mood restored for the moment. "I think you'll understand Di and me absolutely perfectly."

"You will be coming into work this afternoon," Honey reminded her.

Sighing, Trixie nodded, "Though I seem to have a knack for making friends with millionaires, first Di and now you, unfortunately, I am not one. I will be delighted to work this afternoon."

"I wouldn't trade you for all the millionaires I know. Most aren't as nice as they pretend to be, family excluded, of course."

"Even Jim?" Trixie casually questioned.

"Jim's in a category all by himself," Honey smiled mischievously, "but I'm sure you agree with that, don't you?"

Jim paced back and forth across his father's office, occasionally glancing at the clock on the wall. What was it about that little blonde that had him tied up in knots? She was pretty and sweet, but he had always dated more sophisticated women. Was it her innocence that he found so intriguing? When she looked at him, he could hardly tear his eyes away from her. He was still pacing when his father walked in.

"How's your morning been, son?" Win Frayne looked curiously at Jim.

"Okay," Jim answered with a rueful grin, 'I haven't gotten much work done."

"I heard about that," his father commented. "It seems Matt had to step in for you yesterday, as well."

"Yeah," Jim grinned in remembrance, "I ran into a little snag."

"Oh," Win arched his copper brows, "what kind of snag? Anything important?"

Jim flushed as he thought about telling his dad about Trixie. _Not yet,_ he decided, _it was too soon._

"No, nothing I can't handle," he answered as honestly as he could.

"Just remember, Jim, you're still in college. You don't have to try to take on Wall Street by yourself."

"I think I'll leave Wall Street to you," Jim joked, "besides I've still got the college program to take care of."

As Jim started to leave his father called out to him, "Jim, about that snag."

"Yeah, Dad," Jim stopped in response.

"Be sure and ask her out to dinner sometime."

* * *

**Thanks once again to Karen for her edits.**


	3. Trouble Brews

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Trouble Brews  
**

Jim chuckled as he thought about his father's words. Win Frayne was an astute businessman and one of the reasons for that was he could see right through you. Now Jim was considering ways to take his father's advice.

Trixie was working on another floor when a call came for her to report to the main desk. A simple task of taking a much needed file to the office of Jim Frayne was given to her. Trixie's heart fluttered as she walked to his door and knocked.

"Come in," Jim called.

"You needed these," Trixie said nervously as she handed him the file.

"Yes, I did," Jim grinned and set the file on the desk. "Thanks for bringing it to me."

She looked up at his green eyes and suddenly felt dry-mouthed, unable to make coherent speech.

Jim placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trix, did Honey talk to you? Did she explain everything to you?"

Trixie nodded in reply, willing her shaky voice to reply, "Yes." That was all she could manage as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" As she nodded, he smiled and added, "I'm glad."

"Jim!" His office door blew open letting in a tall, willowy blonde.

Embarrassed, Trixie jumped back from Jim's grasp and turned to look at his visitor.

"Hello, Missy," Jim said evenly.

Missy sauntered toward Jim who dutifully kissed her on the cheek.

"Such a stiff welcome, Jim," Missy remarked, "it's not like you." She narrowed her eyes as she looked at Trixie. "And you are?"

"Sorry, Missy," Jim explained, "this is Trixie, one of our college applicants. This is Missy, a friend of the family. You'll see her around, Trixie. Her father runs the CAP."

"Pleased to meet you Miss?" Trixie stuttered a reply.

"Miss Kramer," Missy answered and dismissed Trixie from her mind. Turning toward Jim, she ran her hand across his lapel, "Now Jim, dear, how can I tempt you from this office?"

Feeling like an intruder, Trixie scooted back against Jim's desk while trying to make a graceful exit and inadvertently knocked over a pitcher of water. The water splashed out, splattering the file, Trixie, and Missy.

Mortified, Trixie looked desperately for something to mop up the spill, mumbling incoherently as she did so.

"Oooh," cried Missy, "just look at me." Casting Trixie a disparaging glance, she added, "I hope all your college students aren't this clumsy."

"Not quite all," Jim said dryly giving Trixie a wink as he passed Missy his handkerchief. Reaching in his desk for paper towels, he assured Trixie, "I've got it."

"Daddy will be thrilled to hear about this one," Missy stated as she blotted her dress.

"I don't know what to say," Trixie stammered. "I…I…"

"Just spit it out, girl," Missy demanded, "unless you have more damage to inflict."

Trixie blinked back the hot tears that threatened to fall, and looked beseechingly at Jim. When she saw the anger in his eyes, she felt her heart thud in her chest. _Oh, woe,_ thought Trixie, _he's really mad at me this time._

"Just apologize to Miss Kramer, Trixie," he said in a short, clipped tone.

Flushing with embarrassment, she apologized in a low voice adding, "I'll pay for the dress,"

"That's not necessary, dear," Missy said loftily, "you couldn't afford it anyway."

"You can go now, Trixie," Jim instructed her, looking more irate by the minute.

"Okay," Trixie mumbled as she ran out the door. The last thing she heard was Miss Kramer saying, "Honestly, Jim…"

Tears of humiliation and anger built up in her as she fled down the hall. She felt rather than saw the two strong arms reaching out to steady her as she collided with what felt like a brick wall. Momentarily blinded by her tears, Trixie paused a minute to get her bearings.

"Hold on a minute," a dark-haired man exclaimed, "where's the fire?"

For the second time that week, Trixie realized that she had bowled over a handsome man, this one dressed strikingly in his NYPD uniform.

"Excuse me," she apologized, "I should have been looking where I was going."

"Was Frayne in a bad mood today?" The cop had seen her leave Jim's office.

"No, uh, Officer Mangan," she answered as she spied his name on his badge.

"Well, don't let his temper get to you, kid," Dan said in a soothing voice. "His bark is way worse than his bite."

"I'll try to remember that," Trixie nodded, but his words set her on edge. _A kid, that's what Jim thinks, too._

Dan stepped aside and let her pass by. He wondered if that was the curly blonde that Jim had been talking about. _Looks like he sure impressed her_, he thoughtsarcastically. More than a bit curious, Dan opened the door to Jim's office without knocking.

"Frayne, old boy, glad to see you're still waiting for me," Dan said when he entered and saw Missy by his desk. "Good afternoon, Missy."

"Daniel," she acknowledged, vaguely dismissing him as beneath her notice.

"I do have an appointment with Dan," Jim told her, relieved to see him walk through the door, "security issues, you know."

"Well, call me, sweetie," Missy pouted as Jim walked her to the door, "it's been too long since we've gotten together."

"I'll do that, Missy," he assured her as he closed the door behind her.

Wiping his brow in mock terror, he looked at Dan and shuddered.

"You get no help in that department," Dan shook his head. "This cop doesn't take out lady piranhas."

"She was in fine form today, too."

"Well, just be warned, you will be eaten alive if you don't get rid of her and soon," Dan grinned.

"Gee, thanks, Dan," Jim sat down at his desk, "I can always use the moral support."

"Not to change the subject, but who was that hot little number who left your office earlier?" Dan wagged his brows suggestively.

"Not your type," Jim cautioned him.

"My type?"

"Yeah, you know the kind that prefers a monogamous relationship."

"Interesting," Dan's eyes took on a wicked glint, "and is she yours?"

"What brings you here today, Dan?" Jim decided that a change of subject was in order. "Not that I mind, it was useful in getting rid of the piranha, thanks."

Dan grinned broadly at Jim, "I think I accomplished my goal."

"And what was that?" Jim asked, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"I got to meet your Trixie," Dan told him reading Jim like an open book, "although she was a bit upset."

"Yeah," Jim sighed with regret, "Missy was at her finest with Trixie. I tried to smooth things over but Missy just made me so angry. Her dad is on the judging committee, and like I told you yesterday, Trixie really needs this scholarship. I'd hate for her to lose it because Missy decided to cause problems for her."

"Jim, you need to explain that to Trixie," advised Dan, "because if I know my females, pretty soon her hurt feelings are going to soon turn into angry ones. All directed at you."

Dan's words rang true even before Trixie had returned to her assigned work area. "Who does he think he is?" she muttered to herself. "Making me apologize to that witch after she insulted me." Trixie continued her tirade as she went to her small desk that she shared with Honey.

"Having a bad day?" Honey inquired as she saw Trixie stomping around.

"Let's just say it could be better," Trixie paused and considered confiding in Honey.

"Why don't we have dinner after work today?" Honey suggested before Trixie could say anything more. She added slyly, "Maybe we could get Jim to join us."

"Jim…" Trixie stammered, her face a flaming red, "I probably shouldn't, Honey. I need to get some studying done this week before my brothers' visit."

"Your brothers?" Honey inquired with interest.

"Hey, I have an idea," Trixie brightened, "why don't you come over Friday night? Di's been wanting to meet you, and you could save me from my brothers' teasing. They won't be near as bad with you around."

Pleased, Honey answered, "That sounds like fun, Trixie."

Grinning inwardly, Trixie thought, _Maybe, just maybe, she_ _might be interested in Brian._ Trixie would do anything to rid Brian of the girls he had been dating lately, none of them she deemed worthy of the best big brother in town.

"Brian! Mart!" Trixie ran to hug her brothers, laughing when she beat Di in the race to hug Mart first.

"My turn, Trix," Diana grinned shyly as she gave her boyfriend a hug and a kiss.

Brian rolled his eyes at the couple. "I guess it's just you and me, Sis."

"Well, actually, we do have one more," Trixie stared at Brian. "A friend of mine is joining us."

"A friend?" Brian narrowed his eyes at his sister's statement.

"A female friend," Trixie sighed with exasperation. "Honestly, Brian, I am allowed to have male friends, you know."

"Sorry, Trix," Brian smiled sheepishly, "just prepare me before I have to actually meet one, okay?"

"Trixie," came a hesitant call from the still open doorway, "oh, your brothers."

"Come on in, Honey," Trixie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the room, shutting the door behind them.

"This is Honey Wheeler, guys," Trixie gestured toward Honey. "This is my roommate and best friend, Diana Lynch. Those two odd looking characters are my brothers, Brian and Mart."

"I'm glad to meet you," Honey smiled shyly at the trio. "Trixie's told me so much about you."

"Don't let that influence you," Mart joked, "all lies, I can assure you."

"You must be Mart," Honey said, causing the room to erupt in laughter.

"Smart girl, you are," Brian chuckled, noticing just how pretty Honey was, especially when she smiled. "I'm Brian."

"Enough of this chitchat," Trixie announced, "let's eat. It's not often a starving college student is fed by her older brothers."

Trixie bounded out the door, followed by Mart and Di.

Brian looked intently at Honey and offered her an arm. "Shall we?"

"Of course," Honey giggled shyly and walked with Brian.

Trixie couldn't have been more pleased with Brian's interest in Honey, interest that looked well received and returned. She grinned at Mart and Di when they noticed Brian and Honey whispering to each other. In silent agreement, they each decided that a little prying would be in order later when they had a chance to get them alone.

It was later that night, after dinner, when Trixie got her chance to quiz Honey. Brian had left after escorting the girls back to Trixie's dorm room while Mart and Di had taken the opportunity for some time alone.

"Don't go yet, Honey," Trixie urged.

"Sure," Honey agreed, "I can stay awhile."

Grinning as Honey took a seat at Trixie's desk, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. Slyly, she said, "So, how did you like my big brother?"

Smiling, Honey's face took on a pretty blush. "He asked me to out for tomorrow night."

Bemoaning the fact, that when Honey blushed it was enhancing unlike her own bright red blushes, Trixie ears perked with interest. "And you said?"

"Yes, of course," Honey couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, Trixie, he is so sweet."

Grinning broadly once more, Trixie admonished her, "Remember, that's my brother you're mooning over."

"I can't help it," Honey admitted sheepishly. "I hope we hit it off when we're alone."

"Speaking of that," Trixie asked with interest, "where is my older brother taking you on your first date?"

"He's going to call me tomorrow," Honey told her. "We didn't…oh, no," Honey gasped as she suddenly realized, "I'm supposed to represent the CAP students tomorrow at a publicity function."

"Can't you just cancel?"

"No, it's too late to find a replacement, unless…" Honey grabbed Trixie's hands excitedly. "You could do it, Trixie. It wouldn't cost you a thing. I'm sure the program would pay all your expenses."

"What about a dress?" Trixie moaned. "I know there's nothing in my closet fit to wear to a publicity function."

"That, too," Honey insisted. "I'll make a few phone calls. You're about a size six, right?" As Trixie nodded, she continued, "Write down your sizes and I'll take care of everything."

Dubiously, Trixie wrote down the information for Honey and gave her the piece of paper. "Are you sure about this, Honey? I don't want to get in trouble, or get you in trouble. What will I have to do there?"

"You just have to be yourself," Honey assured her. "They'll just want to hear about your experiences working in CAP." Before Trixie could change her mind, Honey grabbed her coat and ran out the door. "A driver will be here at six, just be ready."

"Only for my brother," Trixie grumbled out loud. Knowing that Diana would not be home until much later, Trixie stomped about as she prepared for bed. "Might as well sit home alone and study. Tomorrow seems to be planned for me."

When Trixie woke up the next morning, she informed Di of her plans for the evening. Diana hugged her sympathetically, knowing that Trixie hated dressing up for any occasion.

"You'll be like Cinderella," Di encouraged her. "I wonder what Honey will send over."

Trixie paced nervously. "Maybe I should have said no, but then Brian might not have asked her out again."

"I do hope she sends something in blue," Di mused, her mind on the dress and on Brian's interest in Honey.

Trixie rolled her eyes at her friend, and then another terrifying thought struck her. "Hair and makeup! Can you help me with my hair and makeup, please? I don't want to embarrass Honey."

"Trixie," Di rebuked her, "you look fabulous already. But, of course, I'll help you, only because I don't want you to spend the entire day fretting."

When the dress arrived, Diana was ecstatic. "Oh, Trixie, it's beautiful, and the perfect color for you."

Trixie looked at the blue dress and sighed. It was beautiful, but a little bit too revealing for her comfort. The cobalt blue dress had a plunging halter top accented in rhinestones. The back, if you could call it that, flared out from the neckline in strands of rhinestones to meet at the small of her back. Although the dress was made to fit close to the hips, Trixie thankfully noted that there was no slit in the dress.

"It's very tasteful," Diana assured her. "Try it on. I'm dying to see it on you."

Trixie obliged, rather curious about the fit. When she exited from the bathroom, Diana gasped.

"Oh, wow," Di said as she walked around Trixie and studied her friend, "we better not let your brothers see you in this."

"I know," moaned Trixie, "I'm sure I look ridiculous or like a cheap hussy."

"Trixie," Diana said with amazement, "you look beautiful, elegant, and oh, so sexy. Your brothers couldn't handle that."

"You don't think it's too much," Trixie asked uncertainly. "I just didn't realize it was going to be such a formal affair."

"I'm definitely jealous," Di commented with a grin. "Are you prepared for all the male attention you're going to get tonight?"

"Yeah, right, Di," Trixie snorted. "I'm sure I won't be the center of attention. I'll be talking up the CAP, remember?"

Diana just shook her head. Part of Trixie's charm tonight would be that she wouldn't realize just how drop-dead gorgeous she was. _If she ever did,_ Di thought ruefully, _then her brothers would really have something to worry about._

"Let's see what else she sent," Diana suggested.

Honey had been thorough Di had to admit. Included to go with the dress were shoes, of course, and earrings that would dangle sexily from Trixie's ears. She even included silky underwear that wouldn't show.

"Wow," Trixie murmured, "CAP went all out."

With a hunch that it wasn't CAP's doing, Diana pursed her lips in thought. _What was Honey Wheeler up to?_

When Honey called minutes later, Di answered the phone.

"Honey, the dress is wonderful," she exclaimed, "and Trixie looks like a dream."

"That's the plan," Honey laughed, but before she could elaborate to Di, Trixie demanded the phone.

"It is beautiful," Trixie admitted, "but I didn't realize it was going to be quite so fancy." She added in an accusatory tone, "I wish you had told me."

"You not really mad," Honey asked worriedly, "are you, Trix?"

"I guess not," sighed Trixie, "but remember this when I need a favor of my own."

"It's a promise," Honey assured her, "and have fun."

After ending her call with Honey, she took a hot shower to calm her nerves. Later, after letting Di work her magic, Trixie was astonished at the results.

"You look great," Diana said smugly, "not that you needed much help."

"I'm so nervous," Trixie complained, "I don't think I'll be able to finish dressing."

"Oh, yes, you will," Diana shook her finger at Trixie. "Don't you dare back out now."

Trixie looked at her reflection in the mirror. "Do you really think I can pull this off? I won't look like a schoolgirl playing dress-up?"

Diana gave her friend an encouraging hug around her shoulders. "You'll be fine. I'm going to meet Mart now so promise me you'll be ready by six, unless you want Mart coming back with me."

"I promise, I promise," Trixie declared vehemently, "just keep both my brothers away."

Trixie sat stiffly after Diana left, afraid of messing up her hair and makeup. Finally the moment arrived for her to finish changing. When she had slipped into her dress and shoes even Trixie had to admire the reflection she saw in the floor length mirror that belonged to Diana Lynch. She was still gaping at her reflection when she heard the knock on her door. Grabbing the wrap, also thoughtfully provided by Honey, Trixie opened the door.

Two gasps were heard simultaneously. Trixie looked up into the green eyes of Jim Frayne, her blues eyes displaying shock and dismay. Jim stared back, absolutely enchanted by the vision before him.

* * *

**Thanks Karen for all you help. You've made this story so much better.**


	4. Hot or Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bob-Whites or Trixie Belden. No profit is being made from their use.

**Hot or Cold**

"Jim," Trixie gasped breathlessly. The way Jim was staring at her made Trixie's heart begin to pound furiously. In his eyes she saw a flash of emotion, something that made her wish his heart was pounding, too. Embarrassment crept up her cheeks as she recalled the last time they had spoken. He had been so angry towards her that Trixie still felt resentment. _Missy is so beautiful, of course, Jim would see everything in her favor. _

"I'm here to escort you to the publicity dinner," he told her as he suavely offered his arm, hoping she wouldn't realize just how much he was anticipating the touch of her hand.

"Are you my driver?" Trixie asked, a tinge of anger in her voice, all the while ignoring Jim's proffered arm. She gave Jim an icy glare. If he treated her that way she would do the same. He may be James Frayne, one of the heirs to Wheeler-Frayne International, but he didn't own Trixie Belden.

"Ungraciousness doesn't become you, Miss Belden," Jim quoted with amusement. Stepping aside, he motioned for her to walk ahead.

"Mmmh," Trixie snorted as ungraciously as she could while pushing past Jim. _If only I hadn't promised Honey,_ she thought viciously.

Jim grinned and watched as Trixie locked the door behind them. He couldn't help but admire her fiery attitude, guessing that it would never be tamed. Allowing her to proceed in front of him, he trailed closely after her, enjoying the view immensely. With her hips swaying seductively and her bare back exposed, he groaned inwardly as he fought the urge to touch her.

"Slow down, Trixie," Jim called out to her, "you might trip in that dress." Giving up the fight, he placed his palm against her lower back and took her hand in his to guide her safely down the stairs.

Trixie gasped as the touch on her bare skin sent tingles up her spine. Part of her wanted to jerk away while part of her wanted to get closer. Confused, she numbly allowed Jim to help her to his car. When he removed his hand to open the car door for her, Trixie acutely felt the loss of warmth from the intimate contact. When Trixie turned to look uncertainly at him, he hesitated a moment before stroking her cheek.

"I'm glad you left your hair down," he said softly. "I like your curls all tumbling about." With that he gave one of her curls a tug, and closed her door before getting into the driver's seat.

Dumbfounded by the mixed signals she had received during the past week, Trixie sank back gratefully into the leather seats. Gazing out the passenger window, she felt the rush of emotions flow, emotions that she was incapable of defining. In his small sports car she felt crowded and nervous, not the place to contemplate her feelings toward Jim.

"Trixie," Jim said as he lightly nudged her shoulder with his, "you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Trixie managed to answer civilly when all she wanted to do was ignore him and his close proximity.

"The other day," he reminded her, "in my office."

"Listen, Jim," Trixie said briskly as she took the offensive, "I know you were angry. I apologized to Miss Kramer. I even offered to pay for her darn dress. What more can I do? It was an accident and one I'm sure I have no intention of repeating."

"You handled yourself quite well under the circumstances," Jim remarked as he noted Trixie's flushed cheeks. "I wasn't angry at you, Trix. Missy can be difficult at times. Even I realize that."

"Is that why were you so hateful to me?" Trixie turned to face him, her eyes flashing with anger. "You had to take up for your girlfriend at all costs. Where is she anyway? Shouldn't you be escorting her?"

"Miss Kramer," Jim said with thinly veiled anger as he forcefully shoved his gears into motion, "we'll be waiting for us. I'm sure you can manage to be polite to her for one evening."

"Can she manage to be polite to me?" Trixie retorted, knowing her attitude was getting on Jim's nerves. She couldn't help it. There was no way Trixie wanted Jim to know she was attracted to him.

"This is business, Trixie," Jim said coldly, "and you are expected to represent the CAP students. The scholarships are funded by donations from more than just Wheeler-Frayne International. I expect you to behave in a professional manner."

"Of course," Trixie answered, feeling like a grade school kid being chastised by the teacher, "I have no intentions of embarrassing Honey."

Jim cast a lingering glance at Trixie. "In that dress, I don't think you would be an embarrassment to anyone."

"Will you stop?" Trixie demanded. "I don't appreciate your hot and cold attitude."

Jim didn't know what to say so he settled for silence as he thought about Trixie's last statement. What would she say if he told her he didn't understand his feelings either? Part of the anger came from his yearning for Trixie to be his, but she wasn't the type to have a physical relationship without emotional involvement and his frustration was starting to show. His life was good before he met her and Jim had no plans of getting serious about anyone. While he couldn't deny the attraction to the little spitfire, he knew that it could quickly become more that just an attraction. That thought alone made the decision for Jim. He would just have to keep his distance from Trixie Belden and keeping her angry was the easiest way to accomplish that. _Just keep_ _telling yourself that, Frayne._ He glanced once again at Trixie. Maybe just one kiss tonight would end all this foolishness. Maybe it was just the thrill of the chase, as Dan would say. Surely, he could manage one kiss, the pull between them evident in Jim's eyes.

Trixie turned quickly to catch Jim's eyes upon her. "What?" she said in confusion at the dark look in his green eyes. Uncomfortable with whatever emotion was there, Trixie quickly averted her eyes.

_Damn, why does she have to look so innocent and vulnerable? _ Most of the women he dated were like Missy, cold and calculating with no emotional entanglements and no recriminations later. _Then why don't you want to be with them? _Ignoring Trixie's question, Jim argued with himself for the rest of the painfully silent trip.

Trixie was grateful for the silence and for Jim's sudden preoccupation. It gave her a chance to settle her own nerves. Jim had unknowingly shattered her already low confidence. Biting her lower lip to keep the tears at bay, Trixie regretfully thought back to what Diana had said earlier. _Some Cinderella._ _Was that really why I was so upset? Could I have been hoping that Jim would be my Prince Charming? _ Angry with herself, Trixie erected a protective wall around her fragile emotions. Hiding her emotions was not new to Trixie. With two older brothers around to tease her unmercifully, she had become skilled in the art, thankful for once that they had become accidental allies.

Turning to Jim, she plastered a smile on her face and said as sincerely as she could muster, "You don't have to babysit me tonight, Jim. I'll be fine. I won't let you or Honey down."

They had arrived at the hotel convention center by then, and Trixie faced the doorman that courteously opened the door for her. Jim exited his side, giving the keys to the parking attendant. Warily, he walked toward Trixie, confusion warring on his face at her sudden change in demeanor. Her emotional distance was what he had wanted all along, wasn't it? Sighing, he took hold of Trixie's elbow to escort her to the dinner, feeling her flinch as he did so.

"Relax, Trixie," he whispered softly in her ear, "I won't bite."

Jim's words did nothing to relax Trixie. Flushing, she fought off the images of Jim's mouth and teeth touching her. "That's not quite what I'm concerned about."

Laughing, Jim caught the twinkle in her eyes and returned her gaze with a twinkle of his own. He caught himself thinking gratefully that she at least was starting to let her sense of humor show.

They had barely entered the room when Dan approached them.

"Jim," Dan called, an especially pleased expression his face, "and you must be Trixie. I'm Dan, not Officer Mangan now, but I didn't catch your name the first time we met."

"Yes, I'm Trixie Belden," she answered with a welcoming smile for Dan. She didn't feel threatened by Dan, although Trixie suspected that he was more than just a bit of a lady's man. She also enjoyed the attention he was giving her. Dan would be fun, she knew that. She also knew that he was only looking for fun. It would be a relief from the turmoil Trixie felt every time she was in Jim's presence, and she didn't think Dan would mind her using him as a shield from her attraction to Jim.

"Why don't you let me show you around?" Dan said as he pulled her away from Jim. "Jim can introduce you to the bigwigs later." Grinning at Jim, he added mischievously, "Oh, yeah, Jim, by the way, Missy is looking for you. She seemed quite adamant that she talk to you as soon as possible. It sounded important."

Jim seethed as he watched a laughing Dan disappear into the crowd with Trixie. _Damn,_ Jim thought, _I don't need him to run interference for me._ Jim also saw the way Trixie went willingly with Dan. A slow burn started in Jim's gut as he pushed his way through the crowd with every intention of reclaiming Trixie. _Just as Dan knew I would,_ he thought. That thought almost as irritating as knowing just how well Dan knew him. He recalled what Dan said earlier that day upon learning that Jim would be escorting Trixie.

"_Face it, Jim," Dan had teased. "You're caught hook, line, and sinker. You might as well start looking for rings right now."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Jim scoffed. "I'm only escorting her as a favor to Honey."_

"_Yeah, right," Dan chuckled. "You would have let the driver pick her up if it had been anyone else. Although I can't say I blame you."_

_At the vicious look Jim shot him, Dan threw his hand in the air. "She's all yours, Jimbo," Dan had surrendered with another laugh. "I'm not her type, remember?"_

"_Maybe I'm not either."_

"_Are you sure about that?" Dan countered._

"_She's cute, Dan, but she's not what I'm interested in dating right now."_

"_The what being…?," Dan let in his voice trail off in an unfinished question._

"_Just drop it, Dan," Jim said curtly. "I'm just not interested in that type of relationship."_

Now Jim was starting to regret those words as he caught sight of Dan hovering over Trixie, when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Jim, sweetie," cooed Missy as she slipped an arm around his waist, "you always look so good in a tux."

"Hello, Missy," Jim returned but his eyes were still on Trixie. They narrowed a bit as Dan moved even closer to her.

Following his line of sight, Missy saw what had Jim so preoccupied. "Ah, Miss Belden," she murmured. "Don't fret so much, Jim. I'm sure Dan can keep her out of trouble. He is a cop, although why you choose to be friends with one of New York's finest is beyond me."

"I really should introduce her to our guests," Jim made his excuses to Missy. "She's representing the CAP students tonight."

"Then let's rescue her from Dan together," Missy offered, placing her hand around Jim's arm. "I'm sure you don't want people to get the wrong impression. They always assume we're together anyway, don't they, darling?"

Trixie looked up and saw Missy's hand clinging possessively to Jim's arm. In the instant before she could hide her emotions, Trixie locked eyes with Jim. The intensity in his green eyes caused her gaze to falter as she quickly looked away, but not before Jim saw the hurt and almost accusing stare she had bestowed upon him.

Dan noticed Trixie's distress and frowned when he saw Jim and Missy approaching. Putting an arm protectively around Trixie, Dan glared at Missy.

"Hello, Missy," Dan said with a tight voice.

"Hello, Daniel," Missy purred, clearly enjoying herself. "Hello again, Miss Belden."

"Miss Kramer," Trixie acknowledged her politely, remaining in the shelter of Dan's arm.

Jim stared stonily at Dan and the arm he had placed around Trixie. Smirking, Dan merely lifted his brow and nodded his head in the direction of Missy's hand clinging possessively to Jim's arm. Dan knew Jim felt trapped by Missy but he couldn't resist having a little smidgen of fun.

"Are you ready, Trixie?" Jim asked. When he saw the uncertainty in her eyes, he gently added with an answering gleam in his, "They won't bite. I won't let them."

Trixie laughed as she recalled their earlier conversation and Jim was pleased that his words had the calming effect he had intended.

"Dan has been quite helpful in that department," Trixie admitted with a grin, "but I don't know if he's been entirely truthful."

"Trixie's been keeping me on my toes tonight," Dan remarked gleefully. "Every man in here has been eyeing her." As Trixie's face flushed with embarrassment, Dan grinned and gave her a comforting squeeze before continuing. "She's still an innocent. We have to make sure she stays away from the vultures, you know."

"Maybe we should start with you," Jim remarked drily, not one bit amused by Dan's banter.

"Why, Jim, I'm hurt," Dan smiled mischievously at his friend.

Having enough of Dan's game, Jim carefully removed his arm from Missy's clutches. "Excuse me, Missy, but I do need to introduce Miss Belden to our other guests." Giving Dan a candid look, he continued, "Dan, would you mind keeping Missy occupied for awhile?"

Releasing his hold on Trixie, Dan simply grinned once more at Jim. "Don't let this character get away with anything, Trixie," he told her. "Let me know if he misbehaves." Grabbing Missy by the upper arm, Dan pulled her along with him quickly, intent on giving Jim a few moments alone with Trixie. It was going to be fun to watch the mighty Jim Frayne fall at the feet of this petite blonde, but not nearly as much fun as watching the battle before the fall.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch, Karen. You always make it better.**


	5. Starting Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or any of the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

* * *

**Starting Over**

Trixie looked at Jim, an inquiring glint in her blue eyes. When she met his intense gaze, she flushed and glanced away.

"Trixie," Jim leaned closer as he spoke, "can we start all over?"

"Start over?" Trixie stammered. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Jim grinned ruefully, "that I would like to know you better and you seem to have a lot of incorrect assumptions about me."

Trixie nervously played with the rhinestones on the bodice of her dress. She didn't catch the passionate flair in Jim's eyes as he focused on the path of her hand.

"What do you say?" Jim offered his hand as a peace offering.

Removing her hand from her dress, Trixie timidly placed it in Jim's. "We can try," she agreed, "but what about Missy?"

"What about Missy?" Jim asked, the confusion evident in his voice before her meaning dawned on him. "I'm not dating Missy. She's just a little territorial."

"Does she know that?" Trixie asked doubtfully, noticing that Jim still held her hand.

"She would probably like more," Jim admitted, "but she's here because her dad is on the judging committee to decide on the winners of the scholarships." With the truth cursing his conscience, Jim confessed, "She could mess up your chance at a scholarship if you get on her bad side."

"Jim," Trixie grimaced slightly, "I gave up on that the day Honey told me who she was." She held her head proudly. "I don't plan on using our friendship like that."

"So you have nothing to lose," Jim challenged softly, "do you?"

_Just my heart,_ she thought. Meeting his eyes, Trixie accepted the challenge. "Aren't you supposed to be introducing me to your patrons?"

Draping his arm casually across her shoulders, Jim heard her catch her breath as he placed his hand on her upper arm. "I think Dan was right," he whispered huskily, "you will keep me on my toes."

Not giving Trixie a chance to respond, Jim urged her forward to greet the donors to the CAP. With him by her side, Trixie found it easy to mingle with the guests as they quizzed her about her involvement in the program. Whenever Trixie felt like she was faltering, she would look to Jim for encouragement. His easygoing demeanor with the guests relaxed her, and she found herself enjoying Jim's company more and more. In fact, Trixie discovered that she felt at ease talking with all the guests, who were truly interested in the program.

Jim, noticing the delight written across Trixie's face, became aware of his deepening entanglement of emotions for the pretty blonde. Every movement she made seemed to mesmerize him, and he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her innocent charm enthralled everyone around her. Even the most snobbish of the attendees were soon captivated by her expressiveness and enthusiasm.

When Jim stopped in front of his parents to introduce Trixie, he held her hand tightly. Mrs. Frayne exchanged a knowing look with her husband, Win.

"Hello, Trixie," Mrs. Frayne smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad you could join us."

"Where's Honey?" Win Frayne inquired of his son. "I thought she was attending this affair."

Grinning at Trixie, Jim shrugged, "Something better came along."

"Something or someone," Win joked.

"Win!" his wife exclaimed, "don't let Matt hear you say that." Mrs. Frayne turned toward Trixie and smiled again, "He's a very protective father where his daughter is concerned."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Trixie?" Win Frayne asked. "Jim can be single-minded when it comes to the CAP."

"It's been fun," Trixie admitted, shyly looking at Jim.

"Just don't let him bore you with the details," Win told her.

"Dad, Trixie's been just as enthusiastic about the program as the rest of us," Jim said proudly. "We've couldn't have picked a better representative."

Noting the pretty blush spreading across Trixie's face, Mrs. Frayne remarked, "I think it's time we join the old folk's bunch while you and Trixie enjoy yourself. It was nice to meet you, Trixie."

"Your mother is sweet, Jim," Trixie said after his parents left.

"I'm glad you got to meet her," he replied. "Dad has been raving about you for the past week."

"Really," Trixie blushed, very pleased for some reason.

"Really," Jim answered softly, a happy glow in his eyes.

* * *

From across the room, Dan was watching the scene with great interest and a little bit of disappointment. It seemed that Jim wasn't even going to put up a fight, so smitten was he. Chuckling with disbelief, he focused his attention on Missy.

"It seems Miss Belden is a hit," Dan remarked, trying not to gloat.

Missy had been surveying the scene also, but with growing dissatisfaction. "Thanks to Jim, I'm sure," Missy shrugged. "He's so dedicated to the program that he puts up with babysitting a student."

"She's not quite a baby," Dan grinned impudently, "but someday she'll be some lucky guy's babe."

"Are you applying for the job?" Missy asked, amused and somewhat thoughtful. "You two would make a good match."

Knowing Missy's real motive, Dan shook his head, "Not going there, Missy. Perhaps Jim will be the lucky guy."

"Or unlucky guy," she replied coldly. "While I admit she is a pretty little thing, Jim will soon grow bored with her. She's not in his league at all."

"And you are?" Dan retorted.

"Yes, I am," she said, angry determination in her voice, "and soon Jim will realize the truth as well."

"What are you planning, Missy?" Dan demanded as he grabbed her wrist. With a scathing glare, he added, "So help me, if you hurt Trixie…"

"What is it about that little bimbo that has you so protective?" Missy asked as she jerked away from his grasp. A contemptuous smile lit upon her lips and she continued knowingly, "So you do like Trixie. What would your good buddy, Jim, say to that?"

"Get real," Dan snorted, "everyone likes Trixie and it's killing you."

"What's the matter, Daniel?" Missy ridiculed him. "Are you afraid you can't compete with Jim?"

"Listen, brat," Dan hissed, "Jim and I don't do that to each other. We know where to draw the boundary lines, unlike some people."

"I know exactly where to draw the line," Missy replied steely. "Make sure you don't forget that."

Later, as Missy and Dan rejoined Jim and Trixie, Dan couldn't forget Missy's words even if he tried. Not sure if he should warn Jim, Dan decided to remain silent for the time being. After all, Jim knew Missy well, and she wouldn't easily fool him. _I hope,_ thought Dan.

"Jim," Missy continued as she slid close to him, "Daddy really needs to talk to you. The financial statements are due soon. He wanted to discuss them with you."

Loath to leave Trixie for even a moment, Jim squeezed her hand and asked, "Do you mind, Trix? It won't take but a minute." Jim cocked his head in Dan's direction. "I'm sure this character will behave that long."

"Or misbehave," Dan said with a twinkle in his eye for Trixie, "whichever you prefer."

Not noticing Jim's glare, Trixie blushed and giggled softly at Dan's joke, "I think I'll be safe with you, Dan."

Grinning wickedly, he pulled her away from Jim and escorted her to the buffet. "Has Frayne given you a chance to eat yet? We can't have the students starving."

"Mmmm, it smells wonderful," Trixie sniffed the air appreciatively. "Thanks for reminding me. It's not often a starving college student can enjoy a meal like this."

Dan let his eyes roam over Trixie's slim figure admiringly. "And it's not often I get to escort such a pretty starving college student."

"Thanks, Dan, you're very good for my ego." Trixie smiled sincerely at him. She couldn't understand why she felt so at ease with Dan, but so confused and unsure of herself whenever Jim came around her.

"I guess the attentions of Jim Frayne are also very good for your ego," he teased. "I've never seen him so worked up over a girl before."

"I don't know," Trixie said doubtfully, "he's seems more interested in the success of the CAP than anything else."

"Are you interested in him?" Dan asked bluntly.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker?" she asked back, evading his question.

"Nah," Dan grinned, "just getting the lay of the land."

Across the room, Missy was attempting the same thing with Jim.

"Jim," she pouted, "you've been avoiding me all night. Should I be worried about that?"

"I think you said your dad needed to speak with me," Jim reminded her. "Where is he?"

"Jim, darling," Missy answered, "forget Daddy and Miss Belden. He can wait until tomorrow and she seems perfectly happy with Dan. In fact, they both seem quite happy. Don't you think they make a handsome pair?"

Jim's eyes glinted suspiciously as he observed the couple in question. When he saw Trixie place her hand on Dan's shoulder, Jim couldn't hide the frown from his face.

Sensing an opportunity, Missy continued, "Dan did say he liked her and I assumed he would be asking her out." With Jim's displeasure evident, she added innocently, "It's not like she's taken or anything, and Dan is a nice enough guy if you like the type."

"And what type is that, Missy?" Jim inquired not taking his eyes off Trixie.

"Oh, you know, virile in a coarse sort of way," she smirked. "Now you, on the other hand, have virility and style wrapped up in one package. It takes someone special to appreciate you."

"Evidently style isn't a preferred trait to some females," Jim taunted, playing along with Missy's tactics. "Maybe I should resort to my more basic instincts."

With Missy's chatter droning in the background, Jim watched as Trixie's face lit up at something Dan was saying. Trixie wasn't taken. Jim had gone to great lengths to seem uninterested whenever Dan had mentioned her name, but they had played that game before. It was an unspoken rule not to encroach upon each other's dating territory. _But_ _I did insist I was not interested in Trixie,_ thought Jim.

"Jim," Missy interrupted, her voice bursting with agitation, "you haven't heard a thing I've said."

"Guess I'm just tired," Jim said, contritely. "It's been a long day. If you'll excuse me, I need to take Miss Belden home."

Jim hurriedly walked away before Missy could halt him. As he approached Dan and Trixie, he arrived just in time to hear Trixie speaking to Dan.

"Why, Dan," Trixie laughed, "I would love to do that. Maybe you can arrange it sometime."

With Trixie's back turned toward Jim, she didn't catch the ire in his eyes but Dan saw it all. He realized what Jim had assumed. However, when Trixie turned to face Jim, she didn't understand the sudden anger in his voice.

"Dan," Jim said, trying to keep his voice even. "Trixie, are you having fun?"

"Dan's been quite entertaining," Trixie told him, confusion evident in her blue eyes. "We've been making quite a few plans."

"I heard," Jim mentioned as his posture stiffened. "Perhaps we should go now, Trixie, and you and Dan can make your plans later."

"Okay," Trixie said slowly, stunned by Jim's look of rage toward his friend. "Thanks for everything, Dan. I'll talk with you later, like Jim said."

"Sure, Trix," Dan smiled and nodded. Giving Jim a sharp glance, he added, "I'll stop by your office this week, Jim. There are a few things I need to discuss with you."

Curtly, Jim nodded in return as he left with Trixie.

Trixie remained silent until they were seated in Jim's car. Then, almost violently, she turned on Jim. "What is your problem?"

"Problem?" Jim queried back. "I'm sure you'll tell me, won't you?"

"Wasn't it you that wanted to start over?" she demanded. "Or was that just so I would be a good little girl and not embarrass you?"

"The only thing that was embarrassing was the way you were throwing yourself all over Dan," Jim pointed out angrily.

"I was not throwing myself at Dan," Trixie said defensively. "And you have no right to talk anyway. The way Missy was all over you was almost x-rated."

"I'm sure in that dress Dan's thoughts of you were not exactly PG," Jim retaliated.

"Dan was more of a gentleman that you'll ever be," Trixie said in a trembling voice, tears of rage threatening to fall. "And why does it matter? We aren't dating. I was doing a favor for Honey, remember?"

"It matters," Jim answered, his voice growing louder, "because when I escort someone I prefer that she doesn't spend the time making a date with another man."

"I was not making a date with Dan," she said with a clenched jaw.

"I heard you, Trixie," Jim insisted. "You even said you were making plans with him."

_Plans that included you,_ thought Trixie who was too embarrassed to say so. When Dan had suggested that she join Honey, Jim and him for an outing, Trixie had been pleased she had found a way to spend more time with Jim. When she had blushed at the mention of Jim's name, Dan assured her that Jim would be just as happy to see more of her. That seemed rather doubtful now that he thought she was after Dan. Unwilling to offer an explanation, Trixie remained silent, gnawing on her bottom lip in the shadows of the car.

"Trix," Jim spoke softly as he drove, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're right. We aren't dating. Heck, sometimes we aren't even talking."

"Why did you get so mad?" Trixie wondered out loud.

It was Jim's turn to remain silent. He tried to think of a reasonable excuse for his anger. He knew Trixie deserved the truth, but he wasn't exactly sure what that truth was. Jim speculated on just what she would think if he told her how confused he was. That he didn't want to fall in love with her. And maybe that he already was.

"Could we just chalk it up to my red hair?" Jim joked feebly.

"Does it really matter if I went out with Dan?" Trixie prodded wanting to see if Jim would react to that.

"Truthfully," Jim admitted almost reluctantly, "I would be terribly upset."

"Why?" Trixie probed once more, unwilling to let him off the hook.

Jim didn't speak until he pulled into the parking area of her dormitory. Turning off the engine, he turned to Trixie and looked quietly at her for a moment. Jim reached out to take one of her hands in his.

"Because I want to be the one you go out with," Jim replied huskily and brought her hand to his lips.

Fighting a shiver of delight, Trixie said the first words that came into her head, "You know those plans included you." Her words were breathless and spoken shyly but with meaning in her eyes.

"Maybe we should make plans of our own then?" Jim suggested quietly.

At Trixie's slight nod, Jim leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. While Trixie had been kissed before, none had caused her to feel such desire as she felt from the simple kiss he bestowed upon her. Scared from the intensity of her feelings, she quickly pulled back from him only to find that same intensity echoed in his eyes. She suddenly understood why Jim had been acting the way he had. Trixie wanted to run away from him, so strange and new was this feeling. Giving in to her fears, Trixie rapidly made her excuses and fled into the dorm grateful that Jim made no attempt to stop her.

Jim sat stunned in his seat, unable to think let alone drive. The kiss that he thought would satisfy him earlier that evening had only provided him with one unsettling thought. His desire for Trixie Belden would only be satisfied when he held her heart, and she held his.

* * *

Thanks once again to Karen. Phrases in this chapter or any of the other chapters from the book are intentional and used with respect. I do hope you enjoy them.


	6. Fireworks

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Fireworks**

Trixie was grateful that Di wasn't back from her date with Mart. She didn't want to face any questions from her inquisitive friend or brother. Quickly shedding the cobalt blue dress, Trixie climbed into bed and waited for sleep to overtake her. She was still waiting at a quarter after one when Diana slipped into the room. Pretending to be asleep, Trixie shut her eyes tightly and tried to drown out the thoughts of Jim that had been keeping her mind occupied.

The next morning, Trixie wearily awoke to see a beaming Diana Lynch looking curiously at her. Groaning that was far too early to get out of bed, Trixie hurriedly turned her back to Di.

"Oh, no," Di insisted with a grin, "you are not going back to sleep, not until you tell me how last night went."

Yanking the covers from Trixie, Diana stood expectantly over her.

"Please, Di," Trixie moaned grumpily while she blindly groped for her blanket, "go away. It's not even ten o'clock yet."

Jerking the blanket away from Trixie again, Di refused to give in. "No way, Trixie, I'm not giving up that easy."

"Okay, okay," grumbled Trixie, "just give me a minute."

Di impatiently tapped her foot as she watched Trixie escape to the bathroom. She was going to meet Mart for a late breakfast before he returned to his Cornell, but Diana didn't want to wait until later to hear the details from Trixie.

"Tell me everything, Trix," Di implored when Trixie came out of the bathroom.

"Do we have any milk left?" Trixie asked as she peered into the mini-fridge. After fixing a bowl of cold cereal, she sat cross-legged on the floor to eat her breakfast.

"Something did happen," Di teased with a huge smile, "or you wouldn't be so unwilling to talk about it."

"Honestly, Di," Trixie sighed, "you're jumping to conclusions."

"Well, I've been around you long enough that I should be good at it and I noticed you didn't say wrong conclusions."

"There's not much to say," Trixie explained. "Jim picked me up. I talked with Dan. Jim brought me home."

"Dan, huh? I don't recall you mentioning him before."

"Dan is a good friend of Jim and Honey," she grinned as she recalled his wicked sense of humor. "He's very hot."

"Mmmm," Di mused, "so you were in the company of two hot guys all evening."

But no matter how much Di cajoled her, Trixie refused to budge. She just didn't want to discuss Jim with anyone and definitely not her feelings about him. It might be easier if Trixie knew exactly what those feelings were. Then there was the matter of facing Jim tomorrow. She was scheduled to work the next afternoon after her classes. With his ever-changing attitude, Trixie was unsure just which Jim would show up. Kissing him had given her a tantalizing peek at the man she desired. That was the Jim she yearned for.

* * *

When Trixie spied Honey the next day in class, she was surprised to see the glowing smile on Honey's face. Wondering just what had put that smile on her face, Trixie cornered her after class.

"You look awfully happy," Trixie remarked as they walked from the building. "I wonder why."

"Well," Honey answered shyly and blushed, "Brian called me last night."

"So my big brother is to blame for that silly grin," Trixie teased.

"He wants to go out again," Honey almost squealed the words. "I've never met anyone quite like him."

"Just remember," Trixie chuckled, "when you come down out of the clouds, I can tell you all his faults. I am his sister and I know all."

"Do I look that goofy?" Honey giggled.

"Just a touch, but that's okay. It's about time Brian showed some taste."

"How was your Saturday night?" Honey asked her, deciding it was time to turn the tables. "Jim wouldn't say a word." She didn't add that she had spent all Sunday afternoon trying to persuade Jim to talk about the evening before. Usually he would humor her by telling her a few juicy details before Honey realized he was only kidding. This time Jim refused to discuss anything and closed up like a clam every time she approached the subject. With her curiosity peaked, Honey watched keenly for Trixie's reaction to her questions.

A wistful expression flashed momentarily across Trixie's face. "I guess not quite as good as your night," Trixie conceded ruefully, "but the dress was lovely. Although you should have told me it was a formal affair."

"Sorry about that." Honey grinned impishly before adding, "I did talk to Dan. He said the dress was hot. No, he said you were hot and that Jim couldn't take his eyes off of you."

"Dan thinks all women are hot," Trixie snorted. "What does that prove?"

"What about Jim?" Honey asked bluntly. "What does that prove?"

"Jim was my escort," Trixie insisted. "He had to show me around. He wouldn't be that impolite, and besides, Jim wants CAP to be a success."

"I know Jim," Honey said stubbornly, "and he would have let Dan show you around if he wasn't interested." Pausing, she added with emphasis, "Dan said Jim was glaring at him all night, like he was jealous or something."

"I doubt that," Trixie shook her head. "It's more likely that he was mad at me. We spent half the night arguing."

"What did you do the other half?" Honey asked knowingly.

"You mean when he wasn't with Missy. She was glued to his side most of the night," Trixie pointed out.

"Oh," Honey frowned, "Jim isn't interested in her. She's always chasing after him, but he's never shown any interest in her."

"Get real, who wouldn't be attracted to her? She's gorgeous. I wouldn't blame Jim if her were."

"Dan isn't attracted to Missy," Honey replied. "In fact, Dan can't stand her."

"But I'm not attracted to Dan, I'm…" Trixie stopped short as she realized what she had been about to say.

"Attracted to Jim," Honey finished the sentence. "Give him a chance, Trixie. I think you'll be very surprised."

"I don't know," Trixie mumbled doubtfully. "We can't be around each other for more than thirty minutes before we start arguing."

"Sounds like fireworks to me," Honey giggled.

"Sounds like danger to me," Trixie retorted.

**That afternoon…**

_Why did they give me this to work on?_ Trixie complained silently. She hated math and anything to do with it, yet here she sat crunching numbers. Looking at the amount of money raised during the fundraiser and where it would be allocated, Trixie began to feel numb as all the figures ran together. Irritated as she made another mistake trying to balance the numbers, Trixie cast a glance at Honey. Honey seemed unruffled by her task and had a pleasant smile on her face.

Sighing, Trixie started over and was finally making sense of it all when she spied Missy walking in. Although Jim was a big help to the CAP, his schooling prevented him from becoming fully in control. It was Missy's father, Mr. Kramer, who was the executive in charge of running the program. Several times a week Missy would stop by to visit her father, giving the students a pathetic look. Her superior attitude did nothing to help Trixie's mood, especially since she suspected that Missy was really there to visit Jim.

"Trixie," Mr. Kramer called, "please bring those figures in here and input them into my computer. I'm going to visit with Missy awhile so you should have plenty of time."

"Sure, Mr. Kramer," Trixie agreed with a grin. She liked Mr. Kramer. Earlier he had shown her how to use the program on his computer to make a report of the CAP funds. In her opinion, it was far better than using a pencil and a calculator.

Trixie brought her files in to his office and watched him leave with Missy. Much to her chagrin, Missy appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. Barely having time to sit down, Trixie looked up from her work with a questioning expression for her.

"Trixie," Missy said pleasantly, "could you do last month's figures as well. They should be in the cabinet. Daddy said it would be good experience for you."

Not accustomed to Missy's friendly tone, Trixie nodded and went to the back room for the file. When she returned Missy was already gone. _So_ _much for being pleasant,_ thought Trixie. _I wonder what that was about._

After that the short afternoon seemed to go swiftly and she was surprised when the Kramers returned.

"Why, Trixie," Mr. Kramer teased, "I thought you'd have those numbers whipped by now. Why don't you take a break? Take Honey with you. Both of you have worked hard today."

Excusing herself, Trixie went in search of Honey. "Let's have a snack from the vending machine," she suggested. "I just need to stop by my locker for a sec and get some change."

"Okay," Honey agreed, "I'll meet you by the elevators."

After grabbing some change from her purse, Trixie joined Honey.

"Let's stop by Jim's office," suggested Honey slyly. "He has a fridge with free snacks."

Sensing Trixie's hesitation, Honey took her by the arm when the elevator doors opened on the floor of Jim's office. "Come on," she urged, "you two have been avoiding each other all afternoon."

Pulling a protesting Trixie along the corridor, Honey barely gave Jim a chance to hear their knock before she pushed his office door open.

"Hi, Jim," Honey called gaily, "we're here to raid your refrigerator. You have the best snacks in the building."

"Hi, girls," Jim grinned while trying to slow the rapid beating of his heart at seeing Trixie once again. "Help yourselves to anything I have."

Trixie studied the contents of the fridge with great interest, not daring to look directly at Jim.

Honey pushed a few things around in the fridge before complaining, "No diet soda, Jim." She handed a drink to Trixie as she announced, "I'll be right back. Jim knows I drink nothing but diet."

Before Trixie could offer to go with Honey, she found herself alone with Jim in his office. Muttering under her breath, Trixie took a seat on the far side of the room.

"She's not very subtle, is she?" Jim remarked casually.

Trixie gave Jim an embarrassed smile. "I can leave if you want me to, Jim."

"No, it's okay, Trixie," Jim assured her. Unable to stop himself, he added tenderly, "I'd like you to stay."

As soon as the words left Jim's lips, Trixie jerked her head up in time to see the endearing look he was giving her. Feeling her mouth go dry, she snapped the lid on the soda, breaking the moment.

Taking a soda out of the mini fridge, Jim sat in the chair beside Trixie. He watched as she nervously circled the top of her can with her finger. He sat his soda down on a nearby table and carefully removed the soda from her hand, sitting it beside his own.

Jim squeezed both her hands before speaking, "Trixie, I've been thinking a lot about Saturday night. I've been thinking a lot about you."

Shocked by his admission, Trixie raised her head to look at him. "What have you been thinking?" she quietly asked.

"That I'd like to get to know you better," Jim answered in that same quiet tone.

"Jim, what if…" Trixie couldn't finish, scared to take a chance and scared to let Jim know how she felt.

"What if it could be great?" Jim completed for her. "It could be, Trixie, if we both gave it a chance."

Biting her bottom lip nervously, Trixie looked long and hard into Jim's eyes. She saw the sincerity there and something she couldn't define. She recalled Honey's words. _"Give him a chance, Trixie. I think you'll be very surprised."_

"I've never been serious about anyone," Trixie admitted. Blushing, she continued, "I'm afraid I might be getting in over my head with you."

Jim flushed a little as he gave her a rueful grin, "Why do you think I've been giving you such a hard time?"

Not comprehending, Trixie just looked back with confusion on her face.

"I've been fighting it too, Trix," Jim conceded, "but I can't let you go without trying. I'm a little scared too, but I have to try this. The thought of not having you in my life terrifies me."

"Okay," Trixie said in a whisper so low that he could barely hear her.

"Okay?" Jim asked, relieved to see Trixie nod her head. He bent his head lower, "Is it alright if I…"

No more words were necessary as their lips met for the second time. This time Trixie was prepared for the rush of feelings that overcame her, but not for their intensity. Hanging on to Jim's sleeves, she returned the kiss when he parted her lips with his tongue. They were still clinging breathlessly to each other when Honey returned.

Noticing their flushed cheeks, Honey simply smiled with amusement. The expectant look that she gave them caused them both to redden even more.

With a broad grin, Honey broke the silence. "Guess who I found wondering the halls," she announced.

"Don't make them guess, Honey," Dan joked as he entered behind her. "Frayne's a slouch at twenty questions." He noted with satisfaction the closeness and the disheveled appearance of the couple, not even trying to stop the mischievous grin spreading across his face. _Looks like_ _someone's been busy,_ he thought.

"Hey, Dan," Jim said as he stood to greet him, "I was wondering when you were going to stop by."

"You know me," he joked, "I'm always popping up at the wrong moment." Gazing at Trixie, Dan continued, "Hello, Trixie. I see Jim got you home safe and sound Saturday night."

"Hi, Dan," Trixie smiled back, but before she could continue Jim's phone rang.

"Hold on a minute, guys," Jim said as he answered the call.

While Jim was occupied on the telephone, Dan grinned wickedly at Trixie and arched his brows suggestively. He laughed when she blushed even more. Honey bit back a giggle when Jim saw the gesture and glared at Dan. She couldn't stop the giggles when Dan stared angelically back at Jim.

Interrupting their teasing, Jim told them, "That was Davis Kramer. He wants to meet with everyone in the CAP. There's been a security problem. It might be a good idea if you came along with us, Dan. " Smiling softly at Trixie, he added, "I guess I'll go with you, too. It sounds important."

"I'll go," agreed Dan, wanting more chances to annoy Jim. "After you, Miss Wheeler."

Laughing once more at Dan's antics, Honey led the way out of the room.


	7. Time For A Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the BWG's. No profit is being made from their use.

**Time For A Plan**

The meeting of the CAP students was a serious affair. The frown on Mr. Kramer's face indicated that something was very wrong. Missy Kramer sat near her father with a decidedly blank expression on her face. She held a pen and paper, prepared to write down any information her father deemed necessary. Suddenly Trixie felt quite uneasy about the upcoming discussion.

"I'm not sure how to handle this," Mr. Kramer told them frankly, "so I'm just going to be straightforward. We have quite a large amount of funds missing from my office. I'm not accusing anyone, but I have to check out every possibility. All of you have access to my office. Does anyone here object to a search of their locker?"

Dan looked uncomfortably at Jim. Whispering to him, Dan said, "If anyone objects they'll have to get a search warrant to go through their personal belongings."

"I don't like this one bit," Jim replied in a low voice. "I hate to think it could be one of the students."

When none of the students objected, Missy made a suggestion. "How about letting Dan search the lockers? He is a policeman."

"Dan, would you?" Mr. Kramer asked, looking relieved that he wouldn't have to be the one to search the student's possessions.

"Mr. Kramer," Dan answered awkwardly, "maybe you should have security do this. I really don't like doing this even in an unofficial manner, especially without a search warrant."

"This would be better, Dan," Mr. Kramer assured him. "None of the employees would be involved this way and none of the students object. It would be more professional and objective."

Against his better judgment, Dan reluctantly agreed. He accepted the master key to the lockers and entered the student lounge. Mr. Kramer and Jim followed close behind. Quietly, Dan began the unsavory task of going through the personal items stored in the lockers. With a list to check off to whom each locker belonged, Mr. Kramer watched intently as he finished with the names beginning with an A. Starting with the B's, he first checked off Baker.

"Belden," Mr. Kramer called out as Dan began searching Trixie's locker.

Unable to stop, Jim looked curiously as Dan probed though her backpack. They both jumped when Mr. Kramer gave a small gasp.

"That's it," Mr. Kramer said with a stunned expression. "That's the envelope that's missing. It should contain some of the donations from Saturday night. I was going to deposit them this afternoon when Missy interrupted me."

Dan dropped the envelope like it was poison. "You don't honestly believe that Trixie took this, do you?"

"Just check inside Dan and see if the money is all there," Mr. Kramer instructed him.

"No," Dan said staunchly, looking at Jim for reinforcement, "Trixie did not take any money."

"We have to look, Dan," Mr. Kramer said seriously. "I'll give Trixie a chance to explain."

Jim, feeling like he had been kicked in the gut, remained silent. Suddenly he doubted himself. Would his feelings for Trixie interfere with the investigation? Grabbing the envelope, Jim looked inside. It was what he expected, full of the donations. There had to be some other explanation. Trixie was not a thief, of that, he was sure.

"Can you dismiss everyone?" Jim asked Mr. Kramer. "I'll ask Trixie to meet us in your office."

"Sure, Jim," Mr. Kramer agreed. "You are coming with us, aren't you, Dan?"

Unfortunately for Dan, the look Jim gave him made sure he wouldn't go anywhere else.

Discreetly, Jim had arranged for Trixie to accompany him to Mr. Kramer's office after the other students had left for the day. She looked surprised to see Dan, Honey, Missy, and Mr. Kramer waiting for them. Wide-eyed, Trixie found herself looking to Jim for reassurance. He squeezed he hand tightly when he saw her nervousness.

"Honey and Missy, do you care to step outside?" Mr. Kramer asked, holding open the door.

"That's okay," Trixie interrupted him. Whatever it was, she knew she would have an ally in Honey. "I don't mind if they stay."

No knowing exactly how to handle another awkward situation, Mr. Kramer placed the envelope on his desk. "This was found in your backpack, Trixie," he explained.

"I don't understand," Trixie said weakly, looking at the envelope in confusion. "Are you saying..?" her voice trailed off.

Unable to return the troubled glances of Honey and Dan, Trixie risked a quick peek toward Jim. His pained expression met hers. _Does he_ _think I'm guilty?_ Her face paled at the thought. Still aware that Jim held her hand tightly, Trixie pulled away, instinctively seeking self-protection.

"Trixie," Mr. Kramer said, disbelief tinting his voice, "you were so close to getting that scholarship."

Tears welled up in Trixie's eyes as she saw the looks of anguish shared by Dan, Honey, and Jim. They doubted her. That seemed to hurt more than being falsely accused.

"You'll have to have her arrested, Dad," Missy said when silence fell upon the group.

"No," Jim said fiercely. Observing the astonished gazes upon him at his strong outburst, Jim flushed before adding, "It would be bad publicity for the program."

_The program,_ Trixie thought. _Not me._ Trixie continued to look down at her hands, knowing that if she tried to speak or look at anyone she would burst into tears.

"Perhaps Jim is right, Missy," Mr. Kramer agreed. "If you'll get your stuff, Trixie, I'll have Dan escort you out." He sighed sadly, "We'll make sure to mail your check this week."

Trixie couldn't hold back the tears once she had exited the office. Dan didn't speak as he followed closely behind her.

When Jim and Honey made a motion to go with them, Mr. Kramer halted their steps. "Jim, Honey," he called out, "I'd like to speak with you both for a minute."

Both Jim and Honey cast a longing glance toward the door that Missy immediately closed. There was nothing more they wanted to do than to follow Trixie and Dan.

Missy placed a comforting arm through Jim's saying, "You were more than generous with her, Jim. It will be a good lesson for her. Perhaps this will be the last time she tries something like that."

Releasing Missy's hold on his arm, Jim placed an arm around Honey's shoulders in support. Whatever had happened, Jim refused to believe that Trixie was at fault. He could tell by the sick look on Honey's face that she felt the same way. Convincing Davis Kramer would be a different matter.

Retrieving her things from her locker, Trixie tried to block the tears coursing down her cheeks. Shaking with pent up emotion, she was having a hard time gathering everything. Gently, Dan removed the backpack from her fumbling fingers. After he had returned everything to its rightful place, Dan offered her a tissue and wiped away her tears.

"It's going to be okay, Trixie," he assured her. "Just give Jim and Honey time to sort this out."

"You don't think I'm a thief, do you?" Trixie sniffed.

"No, of course not," he smiled gently, "and neither do Honey or Jim."

"Why didn't they say something?" she asked, uncertain of his assumptions.

"Why didn't you?" Dan returned with the same line of thinking.

"I was so shocked," Trixie choked out.

"So were we," Dan said as they started walking toward the elevator. "Once the shock wears off, I'm sure Honey and Jim will talk with Mr. Kramer. In fact, I bet that's what they are doing right now."

"Okay," Trixie said in a small voice, still shaken by the turn of events.

Taking hold of Trixie's trembling hand, Dan gave it a comforting squeeze. "Come on, Trix," he said in a cheerful voice, "I'll get you a cab."

"That's okay, Dan," she shook her head, "I can take the bus."

"No," he insisted, "you're in no shape to be riding by yourself on a bus."

"Dan, it's okay."

"Absolutely not, Trixie," he said emphatically. Stroking a finger down the side of her cheek, he added in a more gentle tone, "Just let me do this, okay, Freckles? I'd feel better if you did."

Nodding reluctantly, Trixie agreed and thanked Dan for the ride before the taxi drove away. It had been a long day and she felt extremely grateful for Dan's thoughtful gesture. Knowing that her reputation could very well be in shreds, Trixie tried to put the ugly matter out of her mind. Whatever happened, she knew she would not forget the look on the faces of her three friends for a long time.

Dan felt an unexpected sense of remorse as he watched the cab pull away. Perhaps he should have accompanied Trixie. She had looked completely shattered by the turn of events. However, he had his suspicions about the entire affair. Proving them was going to be a difficult task, but one that Dan was willing to attempt. He was sure that Jim and Honey would be eager to help. Now if he could only come up with a plan, then they could begin to help Trixie.

Dan headed back inside and met Jim as he was exiting the elevator. The look on Jim's face told him more than any words could ever say. Honey was close behind, her eyes red from recently shed tears.

"Why don't we talk in my office?" Jim suggested. Dan and Honey nodded in silent agreement.

The trio remained silent until they reached Jim's office.

"It wasn't easy, Dan," Jim told him, "but we persuaded Mr. Kramer to allow Trixie to come back."

"How did you manage that?" Dan asked with astonishment.

"A lot of pleading and begging on my apart," Honey admitted, "and Jim promising that he would take full responsibility."

"That means she'll be working with me most of the time," Jim grinned sheepishly.

"Well, that solves that problem and maybe more," Dan said with a curious look at Jim before turning serious. "Just how are we going to prove her innocence?"

"We know she was set up," Honey deduced as she sat in the chair that had been occupied earlier by Trixie. "Now we have to figure out the who and the why."

"I have a theory," Dan offered. "Missy."

Jim frowned at Dan, but didn't contradict his words. If Missy were to blame, Jim knew he would feel guilty for putting Trixie in that predicament.

"Why do you say that, Dan?" Honey asked. Although she knew that Jim was with Missy a lot, he never talked about her as a girlfriend. Would Missy feel so threatened that she would stoop to such tactics?

"It's just the things she said during the fundraiser," Dan explained_. _How could he explain that it wasn't so much what she said as it was the way she said it?

"Like what?" Honey prompted him.

"I can't be definite, Honey," Dan said worriedly. "I just felt uneasy when I talked to her. She wasn't exactly happy to see Jim and Trixie together."

"Well, if it is Missy," Honey concluded, "she will be even more upset when Trixie starts working with Jim."

"If Missy is the culprit, she'll try again," Jim sighed. "We've got to catch her this time or Trixie will be in a lot of trouble. Are we willing to take that risk?"

"Is Trixie willing?" Dan speculated. "I think we need to tell her what's going on."

"I can go," offered Honey.

"I'll go," Jim insisted, ignoring their amused glances. "She will be working with me after all."

"I think that's an excellent idea," Dan grinned broadly. While Dan hated what had happened to Trixie, a part of him couldn't resist teasing Jim just a bit.

"Just how are we going to catch Missy," Honey asked, trying to get the conversation back on track, "and are we going to let Trixie in on the details?"

"You're right, Honey," Dan agreed. "We need to consider that."

"If we trust Trixie," Jim said, meeting their eyes as he spoke, "we need to be completely honest about our plans. She deserves that much."

"I agree, Jim," Honey stated, "but just what are our plans? We can't tell anyone else. How can we catch Missy or whoever it is?"

"Hidden cameras," Dan suggested. "It wouldn't be too hard to install them and I could get some tonight. There are lots of weird shops that sell that kind of stuff."

"I'll go with you, Dan. What about you, Jim?"

"Right now I'm going to go visit Trixie," Jim said as they prepared to leave. "I'll meet you back here around nine. The offices should all be cleared out by then."

"I'll stay home and let you guys handle that," Honey volunteered. "I want to call Trixie later anyway. Make sure you tell her we think she's innocent."

* * *

Grateful that Di had an evening class, Trixie unlocked the door and entered the silent dorm room. She knew she should do something productive. Take a shower, study for her upcoming Biology test, or even prepare a snack. With so much going through her mind however, Trixie chose to collapse on her twin bed and replay the events of the day. She felt like she had been on a roller coaster for the past week. The excitement of spending time with Jim was tumultuous. One minute they had been arguing, the next minute sharing intimate moments. Her last encounter with Jim was now shadowed by the horrific turn of events she had suffered at work. The embarrassment of being in that predicament warred with the outrage of being falsely accused. She felt that she had no other option but to accept the decision of Mr. Kramer.

As she lay there, Trixie thought of the kiss she had shared with Jim. _Would he even want to see her again?_ Blinking back hot tears, Trixie cursed the situation once more. So intent on her plight, she almost didn't hear the soft knock on the door.

"Jim," she said warily, "you're here." It was all Trixie could think of to say, so surprised to see him standing there.

"Trixie," he replied gently, pulling her quickly into his arms.

It was all Trixie needed. She had been for the most part successful in keeping a tight rein on her emotions, only shedding a few quiet tears. Now with Jim's arms around her, the flood of relief she felt caused the tears to flow freely, huge gasping sobs shaking her body. Trixie couldn't help it. Never having experienced such intense emotional release, Trixie briefly wondered if she would ever be able to stop crying.

Jim understood more than Trixie gave him credit for. He murmured soothing words and waited patiently for her tears to subside. When she had calmed herself down to an occasional sniffle, Jim placed his handkerchief in her hand and walked Trixie over to her small bed.

Sitting beside her, Jim drew Trixie close to him once more. "I've some news for you," he said in a deliberately casual tone.

"You have," she looked curiously at him.

"We want you to come back to work," he told her.

"I can't, Jim," Trixie protested with embarrassment. "They think I'm a thief."

"Not the people that count," he assured her. "Not Honey. Not Dan. Not me." He didn't add that it took the combined efforts of Honey's pleadings and his promises to convince Kramer to give Trixie another chance.

"I still don't know, Jim," Trixie said hesitantly. The conflict of maintaining her pride battled with her need to keep the job.

"There's more," he added encouragingly.

"More?" she questioned.

"We want to catch the creep who did this," Jim explained, a trace of anger coloring his voice. Noticing Trixie's interest, he continued, "We have a plan, Trixie."

Feeling hopeful for the first time since she saw the envelope, Trixie eagerly asked, "Can you tell me about it? I'd like to help."

"We're going to set up a little surveillance on the premises," he explained. "With you coming back, Dan, Honey, and I feel like the culprit will try again."

"Who would want to frame me?" Trixie inquired, unbelief shrouding her voice.

Jim hesitated for a moment. "We have a few ideas," he answered slowly. "We could be wrong though. That's why we want to keep this a secret from everyone else."

Trixie narrowed her eyes at Jim. "There's more to it than that. What else aren't you saying?"

"Trixie," Jim took both of her hand into his before continuing, "if we mess this up, you could get into worse trouble. Are you willing to risk it?"

A broad smile creased Trixie's face. "You still have a lot to learn about me, Jim. There's nothing I would like more."

"Something tells me I should be worried about that statement," he grinned back at her, "but I'm too eager to learn everything about you."

"Just leave the worrying to my big brother, Brian," Trixie informed him. "Although right now, he seems more interested in Honey than in anything I'm mixed up in."

"Honey," Jim repeated with arched brows.

"Just who do you think she ditched you for Saturday night?" Trixie joked. "She wasn't just trying to be a matchmaker, you know."

"When this is all over, remind me to thank her." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"I promise," Trixie vowed, "now let's here all about those plans you have."

* * *

**Thanks once again to Karen for making this story so much better.**


	8. Ready To Be Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Ready To Be Trapped**

After a few lingering kisses, Jim regretfully pulled Trixie to her feet. "I wish I didn't have to leave now," he said reluctantly, "but Dan's waiting for me." He gathered her into his arms for one last embrace, pressing her close and savoring the feel of her curves against him. Trixie could hardly breathe as she felt Jim places kisses down her neck. Leaning back, he noted with pleasure the flush spreading across her face. With an irrepressible groan, he drew her roughly into his arm as he pressed one last searing kiss on her soft lips.

"It'll be okay, I promise," Jim assured her, placing his forehead against hers. Then with a promising wink and a tug on her curls, he left to meet Dan at Wheeler-Frayne International.

Trixie stared at the door Jim had quietly closed. Still catching her breath, she wrapped her arms around her chest, trying to capture the feel of his arms once more. Smiling contentedly, she felt a rush of gratitude toward her new friends. Wishing she could join them, she had to settle for finishing her Biology paper. She knew it would be unwise to be seen at the office building after hours. Still, part of her grew impatient as she waited for their plans to be set in motion.

When her cell phone rang, Trixie was glad for the disruption. "Hello," she answered.

"Hi, Trixie, it's me, Honey."

"Hi, Honey," she answered back.

"Have you talked to Jim yet?"

"Yeah," Trixie said as she impatiently pushed a curl out of her face, "he was just here."

"What do you think?" Honey held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"I think that even if this doesn't work I've made three great friends," she said sincerely.

"Oh, Trixie," Honey agreed emphatically, "you definitely have that part right."

"I can't believe that we've known each other but a few short weeks," Trixie said with a touch of awe. "As for Jim and Dan, they've spent less time with me than you have."

"I think that's about to change," Honey teased, "at least, as far as Jim is concerned."

"Maybe," Trixie tried to sound casual, grateful that Honey couldn't detect the blush spreading across her face.

"He didn't happen to tell you about your new assignment, did he?"

"New assignment?" Trixie questioned. "No, he didn't mention anything about that."

"You'll be working with Jim," Honey informed her gleefully.

"Oh," Trixie said a little breathlessly and felt a rush of heat flood her cheeks.

Correctly interpreting Trixie's silence, Honey continued, "He seemed quite pleased with the idea."

That bit of news filled Trixie's stomach with butterflies. As she ended her call with Honey, she wondered just why Jim had failed to mention that part. She was still puzzling over that when Diana arrived back from her evening class.

Di took one look at Trixie and became suspicious. She had been around Trixie too long not to know when she was hiding something. Di also knew that Trixie would clam up if she tried to pry too much.

Deciding to talk about something else first, Di began moaning about her last class. "It is so boring," she complained, "that I almost fell asleep. I'm an art major. Why do I need Sociology 101?"

"To make you a well-rounded individual," Trixie quoted the college flyer and her parents.

"Yeah, right," Di snorted quite uncharacteristically. "Like these boring professors are that well-rounded."

"Professor McCowan definitely is," Trixie giggled, thinking of the rotund English professor.

"Precisely my point," Diana agreed impishly. Tossing her messenger bag on her bed, she asked nonchalantly, "And how was your day?"

Trixie frowned, not wanting to discuss the day's events, but something in Di's attitude made her realize she had to say something. Trixie just didn't want to make her overly concerned.

"It could have been better," she admitted slowly.

"Oh?" Di arched her brow at Trixie. "What happened?"

"We have a thief," Trixie told her, not divulging that she was the prime suspect according to Mr. Kramer.

As Di sat down on her bed across from her, she listened as Trixie told her about the theft. She didn't tell her about Dan finding the envelope in her locker or the plan to catch the real thief. The last thing she wanted was her two older brothers snooping around, especially considering her new relationship with Jim. It was impossible for Di to keep a secret like that from Mart.

* * *

Later that night, Jim and Dan relaxed in Jim's office. It had been eerily quiet entering the Wheeler-Frayne offices at night with only the two security guards present. With Dan in his uniform and Jim well-known by them, they had merely nodded as the two passed by. Although it had been easy to install the hidden cameras, Jim was relieved that part was over. They just needed one more for Jim's office.

"Just how did you know where to buy those things?" Jim asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm a cop," Dan grinned. "I learn things."

"Yeah," Jim said with amusement, "I can imagine."

Dan didn't answer for a moment. He was studying Jim carefully. Jim caught his stare and arched his brow curiously at Dan.

"What?" Jim demanded. "Am I missing something here?"

"Maybe I am," Dan said, "or maybe there's something else I'd like to learn."

"Like what?" Jim narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend.

"Trixie," Dan stated simply. "Just where does she fit in the picture? You're going to an awful lot of trouble for her."

"You were the one who came up with the plan to catch Missy," Jim defended his actions.

"Yeah, but you're the one who went out on a limb for her," Dan pointed out. "Why?"

"I'm not sure," Jim sighed. "I mean, I've not known her for very long yet I feel like I've known her forever. Does that make any sense?"

Dan had to laugh out loud. "Man, you've got it bad." He began to laugh even harder and teased, "Have you made your declaration yet?"

Jim felt the color creep into his face. "Okay, yes, I have and I feel like an idiot."

"Why?" Dan became serious. "She seems like a nice girl. Maybe a nice girl is just what you need."

"That's part of the problem," Jim admitted. "I didn't plan on meeting a nice girl right now. I had it all planned out. Have fun until I'm about thirty, then find a nice girl, get married, and have kids."

"Married," Dan repeated, a little stunned by Jim's confession. "Whoa there, Jim, you've just met her."

"I know," Jim agreed with dismay, "but I can't help it. All my thoughts end with me and Trixie together. I'm afraid I'm going to scare her away."

"She is kind of young," Dan chuckled, "maybe not so much in age as she is naïve." Dan looked meaningfully at Jim. "And innocent."

"I know," Jim smiled in remembrance, "she's very trusting."

"You could hurt her badly if you changed your mind," Dan said softly. "I like Trixie. I wouldn't want to see that happen."

"That's what's killing me, Dan. I can't stay away from her and I don't want to hurt her."

"She's what my dad would have called a forever kind of girl," Dan smiled as he shared a memory from his past. "If you're lucky enough to fall in love with one, it'll last forever."

"Like your mom," Jim guessed correctly.

"Yeah, like mom," Dan said with a sad smile. It wasn't often he talked about his parents, the memories too overpowering. He gave Jim a stern look. "Go slowly, Jim. Trixie is too special for a casual relationship. She's also got two older brothers who would come after you in a heartbeat. I believe Honey is actually interested in one of them."

"Trixie did mention that," Jim replied absentmindedly, his thoughts on the curly-headed blonde and Dan's words. _My forever girl,_ he thought bemused. Was he ready to fall in love forever or did he even want to? He wasn't sure. He only knew that he had never felt like this before and that he had to see her again.

* * *

Losing sleep from tossing and turning all night, Trixie once again had to rush to her early morning classes. _Who told me it was easier to have early classes?_ _And why did I listen to them anyway?_

Later, after grabbing a quick bite for lunch, she anxiously hurried to the CAP offices. Jim met her as she exited the elevator. Smiling nervously, Trixie gave Jim a questioning look.

"Your new assignment, Miss Belden, is this way," he said in a more professional tone than she was accustomed to.

Confused, Trixie followed him to his office. Once inside, Jim dropped the pretence and pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Sorry about that, but Honey said she told you about our new arrangement," he whispered in her ear. "If Dad or Matt Wheeler find out we're seeing each other, there's no way they'll let you work in here." He paused and looked rather sheepishly at her. "We are seeing each other, aren't we?"

A blush spread over Trixie's pleased face as she nodded.

Grinning, he bent down and gave her a quick kiss before continuing. "It's only until we catch our thief," he promised. "After that, I won't care who knows."

"I guess that means we have to keep this our secret for a while," Trixie said, a little dazed by Jim's confession.

"Is that okay?" he asked with concern.

Trixie smiled and gave him a gentle kiss then pulled away. "That means I had better get to work or we'll blow our cover on the first day."

"I've set up a small work area for you." Jim led Trixie to the space where they had been sitting at the previous day. Instead of the two chairs, there was now only one chair. A tiny desk had been added. As she took her seat, Jim gave a small groan. "Man, this is going to be more difficult than I thought."

As Trixie got settled she thought back to the previous night. "Jim, why didn't you tell me about my new work arrangement?"

Jim, sitting at his own desk, shifted a little uncomfortably. "I wasn't sure you'd understand."

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked, confused. Then her eyes narrowed, "Just what wouldn't I understand?"

"First of all, it meant keeping our relationship a secret," he pointed out. "I wasn't too happy about that myself."

Trixie smiled at Jim before prompting him to continue. "There's more?"

"It was the only way Kramer would agree to let you come back," Jim said frankly.

"So you're my babysitter," she took a deep breath letting the news sink in.

"Something like that," he shrugged as if it were unimportant. "I didn't think you would agree if I told you."

"Probably not," Trixie said flushing with embarrassment that Mr. Kramer still thought she was a thief. She bent her head over her work, not wanting to meet Jim's eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Trix," he said softly. "It fits in perfectly with our plan and I like having you here." With a tender smile just for her, Jim began his own tasks.

The afternoon went smoothly although several times they caught themselves staring longingly at each other. Just as they were finishing for the day, a soft knock on the door was heard. When Missy walked in, Trixie looked inquisitively at Jim's reaction. Trixie knew she would be hard pressed to hide her emotions if Missy flirted as blatantly with Jim as she usually did.

"Hello, Missy," Jim said cordially, remaining in his chair.

Not dissuaded by Jim's lack of enthusiasm, Missy seated herself on the desk in front of his chair. Giving a pretty pout, she exclaimed, "What kind of greeting is that?"

Glancing at Trixie, Jim gave a brief smile to Missy that indicated they weren't alone. "Trixie's working with me now."

Frowning at Trixie, Missy sighed, "I thought Daddy was going to take care of this. Honestly, Jim, you can't be expected to handle everything."

"It's no problem, Missy," he assured her with a chuckle. Passing Trixie a furtive look, he added, "Trixie and I work well together."

"Hello, Missy," Trixie said politely while she bristled under the stare she was receiving.

Ignoring her, Missy turned her attentions back to Jim. Reaching forward, she ran a perfectly manicured nail down the side of his cheek. "You work too hard, you need to take a break," she purred.

"I have a lot going on right now, Missy," Jim explained. "I'm working, trying to finish my degree, and trying to decide what I want to do next."

"Are you and Dan still interested in starting that camp for those unfortunate boys?" Missy rolled her eyes as she spoke.

Trixie's ears perked up. This was the first time she had heard anything about a camp. Evidently, there was more to James Frayne than she had imagined. The thought made her unexpectedly proud of him.

"Of course, we are," Jim answered ardently. "Ever since Dan told us about how hard it was surviving after his father died, well, we knew we had to do something."

"Watch out, Jim," Missy teased with a smirk, "you'll turn into quite a philanthropist if you're not careful."

Trixie averted her eyes as she saw Missy lean particularly close to Jim. She felt an unfamiliar surge of violent jealousy when Missy tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. It was only eased somewhat when he pulled Missy's hand away.

"Did you only come in here to flirt?" Jim asked point blank. "If there's nothing else, Trixie and I are trying to finish up for the day."

With a flash of venomous anger directed at Trixie, Missy stood to leave. "We'll talk later, Jim, when we have more time alone. Just a reminder, there is another fund raiser in two weeks."

"I'm sure I'll see you then," Jim replied politely and walked her to the door.

Trixie avoided looking at Jim as she began clearing up her things.

"Trix," Jim spoke softly as he walked toward her, "Missy doesn't stop by that often."

Trixie stared at her hands. "I guess you were right, Jim. This is going to be much harder than I imagined."

Jim slipped his hand into Trixie's and pulled her to her feet and into his arms. With his hands around her waist, he whispered in her ear, "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Right now, it's for the best." He pulled away looking intently into her eyes, willing her to understand.

Trixie realized the deception was bothering Jim just as much as her. With a cheerless smile, she gave a soft sigh. "Would it bother you if I gave Missy a swift kick in the behind?"

Laughing, he pulled her close once more. "I wanted to do the same thing."

Slightly relaxed, Trixie rested her head on his shoulder. "Jim," she murmured, "are you taking Missy to the fundraiser?"

Jim felt humbled by the amount of trust Trixie was placing in him. It couldn't have been easy for her, having known him for only a few short weeks. Jim didn't realize that Trixie felt just as privileged to have him place so much trust in her.

"That's not in the plan," he shook his head. "If it's Missy that's…"

Jim hadn't told Trixie who he and his friends suspected of hiding the envelope in her backpack, but he realized he didn't want to keep it from her any longer.

"You think Missy is the one," Trixie stated not very surprised. "Are you sure Missy doesn't have a valid reason for hating me?" The look Trixie gave Jim was questioning and uncertain as she was still feeling somewhat vulnerable in this new relationship.

"Absolutely," Jim said without hesitation. "She's just miffed that I'm not another feather in her cap."

"Still," she continued, "if you think she is capable of doing this, she must have thought there was more between the two of you."

Jim reddened as Trixie saw the chagrin on his face. "I didn't exactly discourage her, Trixie. It became sort of a game between us. We'd flirt a little," he stopped at her look of disbelief. "Okay, a lot, but that's all it was. I didn't really care about anyone in particular, and what can I say, a guy does like to have his ego stroked occasionally."

"Well, I'm the only one that's allowed to stroke your ego now," Trixie insisted.

Jim grinned wickedly, "You can stroke anything you want to, sweetie."

"Jim!" Trixie playfully smacked his arm.

"Sorry," he smiled innocently, "I'll behave."

"See that you do," she giggled. "Now about this fundraiser?"

"Honey and you are going to be the CAP representatives," he told her.

"Mr. Kramer agreed to that?" Trixie questioned with surprise.

"It wasn't his choice," Jim explained. "Dad and Mr. Wheeler specifically asked for you. Seems like you made quite an impression the other night."

Trixie flushed with pleasure at Jim's praise. "You will be there, won't you?"

"Both Dan and I will be there," he assured her. Chuckling, he added, "After all, I can't shirk my babysitting duties."

"Do you actually think she'll try again?" Trixie asked worriedly.

"I wish she would try something sooner," Jim admitted, "but yes, I think whoever it is will try again."

"I can't wait for this to be over with," Trixie's eyes filled with concern.

"There's something else you need to know."

"What?" she asked warily.

"After today, there's going to be a concealed camera in here, as well," he gave her a rueful smile, "so be on your best behavior."

"So no more of this," Trixie stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jim softly on his lips.

"And no more of this," Jim said huskily as he pulled her into a tight embrace, parting her lips for a deeper kiss.

When the kiss ended, Trixie tried to get her breathing under control. Giving Jim a shaky grin, she said, "I guess that's a good thing or else…"

"Yeah," Jim grinned back, "or else." Taking hold of her arm, he added as they walked out the door, "Let's go. We've got to meet Honey and Dan to plan our strategy."

Trixie dutifully walked out the door with Jim, unable to form any coherent thoughts of her own. Whatever strategy was to be planned, she doubted if she was going to be much help in her current frame of mind.

* * *

**Thanks once again to Karen. She rocks!**


	9. Misinformed

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from the use of these characters.

**Misinformed**

The restaurant where they were meeting Honey and Dan was within walking distance. Wistfully, Jim wished he was driving so they could have a few more minutes alone. He couldn't have ever imagined that he would fall so quickly for anyone. It was going to be torture to sit with his friends when all he wanted to do was whisk Trixie off to somewhere private. _Not just for kissing,_ Jim thought as he grinned down at Trixie, her hand clasped in his. No, he wanted to know everything about her. All her likes and dislikes, her dreams, her plans. These all seemed very important to him, just as she was.

Trixie gazed back at Jim, wondering about that look in his eyes as he smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back as butterflies filled her stomach. Biting her lip in consternation, she speculated whether he would tell Honey and Dan about their relationship. She knew they would both be happy about it, but was Jim ready to tell them? Was this relationship something he just wanted to explore before declaring it to his friends? Trixie had to admit that she wasn't ready yet to share the details of her relationship with Di or her brothers. _That was because I_ _don't want to share him just yet,_ she reasoned_. Did Jim feel that way or was he making sure he wanted to be with her first?_ The thought so worried Trixie that a big frown fell across her face.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked, concern shading his green eyes.

"It's nothing really," she smiled awkwardly.

He stopped walking and peered down at her. "It has to be something or you wouldn't have looked so upset."

"I was just wondering what Dan or Honey know about us," she finished lamely, embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

"We don't have to keep it a secret from them," he pointed out. "They are helping us, remember?" Jim hesitated before continuing, "That's okay, isn't it?"

At Trixie's bright smile, he felt an overwhelming surge of relief. "That's good," he admitted, "because I've already told Dan."

"You did." Trixie's blue eyes grew round. "When?"

"Last night," he confessed with a grin, "and I thought he would never shut up." As Trixie giggled, he added, "I don't really mind his teasing. He knows I've got the most wonderful girl in the world."

"And I've got the most wonderful guy in the world," a pretty blush creeping across her face as she spoke.

As they started walking once again to the restaurant, Trixie felt a warm glow fill her insides. Jim had been happy to tell Dan about her. Very impatient for the secrets to be over, she quickened her pace, eager to hear the plan for catching the real thief.

Honey waved at the couple when they entered the restaurant. Dan shot Jim a smirk causing Trixie to blush once more. Noticing, Dan grinned broadly at the duo while Jim shook his head in a mock glare at his friend.

"Operation Lovebird has been successful, I see," Dan chuckled as Jim and Trixie took their seats.

"Operation what?" a wide-eyed Honey asked. "Have you two been holding out on me?"

"Shh, it's a secret," Dan whispered teasingly.

At Honey's persistent look, Jim picked up Trixie's hand and shook it at her. "Are you happy now?"

"Very," she answered smugly, "I knew it all along."

"Yeah, right," Dan snorted, "why did you kick me just then?"

"I always reserve the right to kick you, Mangan," Honey joked.

"All right you two, quit the comedy act," Jim said sternly but Trixie could see the twinkle in his eyes. Then focusing those eyes on Trixie, he added seriously, "We do have to keep this on tap for awhile."

Dan sighed, the good mood of his gone as he remembered just why they were really there. Someone was trying to cause problems for Trixie and judging by the troubled look in Jim's expression, it was causing problems for him as well.

They made small talk until their order arrived. As they ate, Dan and Jim explained everything to the two girls.

"So after the fundraiser, Jim is going to take control of any funds that have been donated," Dan said as he went over the details.

"What if there aren't any donations?" Honey questioned. "We just had a fundraiser. They aren't usually so close together."

"Oh, I think I have an uncle that can help us out there," Dan said, thinking of his uncle, Bill Regan. "He's sending a donation by me. I'll make sure it's in cash."

"We're going to give the thief ample opportunity to take the cash from my office," Jim added. "If he or she tries to frame Trixie again, it will all be on video."

"One good thing about this fundraiser, there's going to be dancing," Honey smiled, "and Brian is going to escort me."

"Brian is coming," Trixie said happily, looking forward to seeing them together. "Just don't tell him about our plans," she warned. "He's so overprotective that he'll ruin everything."

"He'll be much too concerned about Jim hanging all over you to worry about anything else," Dan joked.

"You forget, Dan, we'll be keeping everything a secret," Jim reminded him, taking in Trixie's pretty flushed cheeks.

"Just make sure you remember that when you're dancing," Dan laughed. "You two are going to dance, aren't you?"

As Honey laughed and Trixie shyly giggled, Jim felt his breath catch in his throat. There was nothing he could do but imagine holding Trixie close in his arms as they danced together.

* * *

_The two weeks until the dance were almost over. Trixie had been delighted when Honey had insisted that Diana and Mart join them. She wanted them to get to know Jim before they officially started dating. Honey had even insisted on a new dress for Trixie. _

"_After all," Honey reasoned, "you're representing CAP. You've got to look your best."_

_When the red dress arrived earlier in the week, Diana exclaimed loudly over it. "Honey Wheeler has the most exquisite taste," Di proclaimed. "I wish she would pick out my dresses."_

_Trixie fingered the dress longingly. She would have loved to have attended the affair as Jim's girl. Instead, she would have to settle for fond glances and a few dances._

_

* * *

_

Now glancing at the clock on the wall, Trixie sighed. Hunger was eating at her stomach. Surprisingly, Jim had kept her busy and she was glad he took her work seriously. Now, however, lunch seemed like such a long time ago. Jim had left to attend a class and would be back shortly. She debated on whether to leave Jim a note or stay and wait for him. She was still undecided when Missy walked in.

"Are you still here?" Missy asked as she walked in and shut the door.

Clutching her fists tightly, Trixie tried to ignore the anger that was racing through her body. With as polite a voice as she could muster, Trixie said, "Jim should be back soon. He had a class this afternoon."

"Actually it's you I wanted to speak to," said Missy as she sat in Jim's chair. Looking carefully down at her fingernails, she splayed her fingers out before continuing. "I think you really need to be careful, Trixie."

"Careful?" Trixie asked. _What could Missy be up to?_ she wondered.

Missy looked intently at Trixie. "Jim's a great guy. I'm sure you've noticed." Noting the tinge of red on Trixie's cheeks, she continued, "But he is just a guy."

"Jim's been very helpful to me," Trixie said.

"That's the way he is," Missy informed her, "and Dan, as well. In fact, I bet Dan has been just as helpful, hasn't he?"

"Dan's been super," she agreed, uncertain as to what Missy was implying.

"It's like this, Trixie," Missy said firmly, "Dan and Jim like to compete."

"Compete?" Trixie parroted another of Missy's words.

"For girls," Missy said with a shrug. "It's like a game to them. They put little bets on who will get the girl."

Trixie got a sick feeling that what Missy said was true. She couldn't help but recall some of the things Dan had said to Jim. Had she been a bet?

"Unfortunately, sometimes Jim falls for the girl," Missy explained. Softly and with great concern coating her voice, she added, "It never lasts long, Trixie. He just has a soft heart. Sooner or later though, he moves on to the next girl."

Trixie could feel her face go pale. She watched as Missy walked around to the front of the desk.

"Too bad Jim couldn't be more like Dan," Missy added. "Dan always lets the girls know he's only in it for fun." Trixie could recall thinking those same thoughts when she had first met Dan.

"I just thought I'd warn you, Trixie," Missy smiled sympathetically. "I understand, believe me. I thought I was Jim's only girl once. In time, I believe he'll settle down, and then I will be his only girl. He always comes back to me."

Trixie stood silently as Missy swept out of the room. Jim had said Missy and he had never dated. Other thoughts began to whirl in her mind. She knew from the beginning that Dan was just out for a little fun. Dan had been trying to cajole her into going out with him. Jim had only made a move after he had talked to Dan. He had insisted they keep their relationship a secret. Everything came to her in a rush. _He told you how he and Missy had been flirting for years. _It all seemed so plausible that she forgot about their scheme to trap Missy. Hot tears pricked the back of Trixie's eyes.

Balling her hands into tiny fists, Trixie quietly drew deep breaths to calm her thoughts. She just about had control of her emotions when Jim walked in. He frowned in concern when he saw the storm raging in her eyes.

"Trixie, sweetie, what is it?" he asked as he stepped closer to her.

Jim's soft words were almost Trixie's undoing. Biting her bottom lip to stop the trembling, Trixie looked mutely at him.

"Baby?" Jim reached out and caressed her arm. "What's happened?"

Flinching at his touch, she drew back and said, "I can't talk right now, Jim. I…I just can't."

Fleeing out the door, Trixie was gone before Jim could stop her. Not bothering to wait for the elevator, she ran down the stairs. As she burst into the street, the fresh air seemed to burn her weary heart as it beat heavily in her chest.

It was a few seconds before Jim reacted, so taken aback by Trixie's actions. Chasing after her, he was caught on the arm by someone else.

"Jim," Mr. Kramer stopped him, "where's the fire?"

"I need to check on Tr…something," Jim explained anxiously.

"Nonsense, my boy," Mr. Kramer insisted. "It can wait. I have a few things we have to discuss about the fundraiser tomorrow night."

"I'll be right back, Mr. Kramer," he promised as he ran down the stairs after Trixie. Try as he might, however, he didn't see her anywhere. Glumly, he gave up and went in search of Mr. Kramer. Whatever was bothering Trixie would have to wait until after their meeting.

Trixie gratefully caught the first bus she saw. It didn't matter to her where it was going. She just needed to be away. Away from Jim and his probing look. Away from Missy and her polite warnings. She got off at a downtown stop and wandered through the crowd. What was she going to say to Jim? What was he going to say to her? No matter how long or hard she thought those two questions kept repeating in her head.

Jim was frantic by the time he had finished his meeting. He had tried several times but Trixie would not answer her cell phone. Finally, he managed to reach Diana Lynch at the dorm.

"Have you seen Trixie?" he asked, not bothering to disguise the worry in his voice.

"No, I haven't," Diana replied. "Jim, what's wrong?"

"Trixie was upset about something," he explained. "She wouldn't talk to me. She just ran out of the office."

"Jim," she suggested, "let me try to talk to Trixie. She won't say anything if you push her."

"Well, do you know where she could be?" he asked, frantically rubbing his hand through his red hair. "Has she called?"

Diana answered slowly, not wanting to worry him anymore. "Let me check a few places. I promise to call when I find her, okay?"

"It'll have to be, I guess," he agreed reluctantly. "Tell her…," Jim hesitated, hating the fact that he couldn't say what he wanted, "tell her to please call me."

Promising Jim she would, Diana ended the conversation. Although she was worried about Trixie, she couldn't help but be intrigued by Jim's attitude. He sounded more like a boyfriend that a boss or even just a friend. _And with Trixie running away like that,_ Di mused_. Oh, man, Trixie is always jumping to conclusions. _

Diana quickly called Trixie's cell phone. Leaving a message, she insisted that Trixie call her soon. She was about to search for her when Trixie walked into the dorm room they shared.

"Where have you been?" Di demanded. "I was so worried when you wouldn't answer your phone."

"Please, Di, don't Brian and Mart do enough worrying for the both of us," Trixie said dryly.

"Yeah, but this is me, your best friend," she reminded her. "You used to tell me everything."

"There's so much to tell," Trixie admitted, "and I'm just not ready to talk about it right now."

"Is it Jim? He called here, you know."

That was the one thing that got a reaction from Trixie, just as Diana had hoped it would.

Cursing the fact that she couldn't stop herself, Trixie asked, "What did he say?"

"He was really worried, Trix." Diana looked closely at her. "It seems you ran out on him without saying anything."

"He'll be fine," she shrugged.

"I don't think so," Diana disagreed. "In fact, it sounded like he was channeling Brian." When Trixie blushed at the mention of Jim's name, she couldn't help but ask, "Is something going on between you and Jim?"

"Not now," Trixie burst out bitterly. "I was stupid enough to think there was."

"Trixie, Jim sounded genuinely upset," Di said with concern. "Maybe it's just a misunderstanding."

"No," she denied emphatically, "it was spelled out to me plain and clear."

"Will you at least call him?" Diana suggested. "I told him I would but I'm sure he'd rather hear from you."

Trixie wished she had the courage to speak to Jim, but Missy's words still rang in her ears. The last thing she wanted to do was to start crying in front of Jim Frayne, not even over the phone.

"Just tell Jim that I'll see him tomorrow night," Trixie told her. _That should give me plenty of time to prepare._

Jim had only felt mildly relieved when Diana had called him back. Trixie was safe. Something or someone had upset her, and try as he might, he could not figure it out. If it had been about the theft he was sure that she would have confided in him. Whatever it was, it had to have happened while he was gone. Everything had been fine when he had left for class. They had even managed to sneak a kiss away from the watchful eye of the camera.

So deep in thought was he that Jim didn't hear when Dan entered the apartment they shared. Jim could have stayed with his parents but he liked the independence of having his own place even if he had to share it. After meeting Trixie, Jim considered getting a place of his own. He wanted to be able to spend time alone with her and Dan had a habit of showing up at the wrong time. A habit, Jim guessed with a wry grin, that was intentional.

"Earth to Jim," Dan called out. "What planet are you on?"

"Hey," he said, coming out of his reverie, "did you see Trixie today?"

"No," Dan answered, and then asked, "why?"

"She was pretty upset about something," Jim said mystified. "Whatever it was, she wouldn't talk about it."

"Did you try later, after she calmed down?"

"She wouldn't even talk to me," he replied. "All I know is that when I came back from class, she looked like she was ready to bolt out the door."

"And did she?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't catch her."

"You could check the tapes," Dan suggested. "If anything happened in your office it would be on them."

"I thought about it," Jim said uneasily, "but I'd rather have Trixie tell me. I want her to trust me."

"Good and honorable Jim," Dan teased. "Get her alone tomorrow night. She'll tell you eventually. Girls can never keep a secret."

Jim had planned on taking Trixie home after the dance. Now he only hoped she would talk to him. The more he thought about it, the more he liked Dan's idea. _It just might work,_ he smiled to himself. At least, he was going to keep trying until she told him the truth, one way or another.

* * *

**Thanks again, Karen. **


	10. Slow Dances and Fond Glances

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Slow Dances and Fond Glances**

Jim was running uncharacteristically late for the Saturday night fundraiser. Mr. Kramer had called at the last minute saying he had an urgent errand that he needed to attend to. Unable to escort his daughter, he had asked if Jim could accompany her.

"I'll be there, Jim," he promised. "I'm just going to be late and Missy was so looking forward to tonight. I hate to disappoint her."

The Pierre Hotel was beautiful lit up at night but Jim hardly noticed, his eyes anxiously seeking Trixie. As Missy and Jim walked into the ballroom, they could see it was packed. Missy placed her hand through his arm as they worked their way through the sea of people.

"Looks like another successful night," Missy smiled at Jim, her words containing a double meaning only she understood.

"Yes, it does," Jim agreed as he scanned the crowd, eagerly looking for Trixie. Upon seeing her, he felt a rush of desire surge through his body. Her blonde curls were falling carelessly in disarray on her shoulders against the deep red form fitting dress hugging her petite curves.

Missy frowned as she followed his gaze. Jim's captivated expression wasn't easy to ignore. It was apparent where his interest lay.

Trixie had noticed Jim from the moment he had walked into the ballroom. With Missy. It was Trixie's turn to frown. From the triumphant look on Missy's face, the facts couldn't have been more evident to her. Jim had once again returned to Missy, his folly with Trixie soon forgotten. As the couple walked toward her, she stiffened in preparation.

Dan, noticing her change of posture, looked to see what had grabbed Trixie's attention. Biting back a sigh of irritation that Jim had caused by walking in with Missy, he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"She's a piranha," he whispered conspiratorially, "just remember that."

Trixie smiled gratefully at Dan. She then braced herself as she waited for Jim to be introduced to her brothers. Mart and Brian could quickly tell that Trixie was hiding something. Even though she was heartbroken, she still wanted her brothers to like Jim. That wouldn't happen, Trixie realized, if she was unfriendly to him.

Pasting on a false smile, she greeted both Jim and Missy. "Hi," she forced a pleasant greeting, "you're just in time to meet my brothers."

When Missy batted a pretty eye at both Mart and Brian, Trixie exchanged a sympathetic look with her female friends. Honey and Di could hold their own in Trixie's opinion. Both girls were beautiful in their own right and had much more experience dealing with prowling females. Still, it wasn't something they enjoyed.

After shaking hands with Mart and Brian, Jim turned his attention to Trixie. "Hi, Trix," he said softly, "you look stunning."

"Honey has very good taste in clothes," Trixie shrugged off his compliment even as she glowed a becoming pink.

"Save a dance for me later," he whispered so that only she could hear.

"Of course, Jim," Trixie nodded with the plastic smile still on her face, "if Missy doesn't mind."

Missy. Jim watched in stunned silence as Trixie asked Dan to escort her to the buffet table and Diana invited Missy to join her and Mart. Now Jim was starting to understand. _Damn,_ he muttered to himself, _what had Missy done?_

Honey and Brian remained standing with Jim. Brian had been quietly studying Jim and Trixie. He felt the undercurrents flowing between them and his big brother instincts were kicking in.

"So, Jim," Brian said, "Honey tells me that she grew up with you."

"Yeah," grinned Jim, "that makes me the big brother she never had."

"Jim," Honey said, rolling her eyes, "Dan has already given Brian the once over."

Brian flushed a little as Jim arched his brow at him and said, "It's much easier being the big brother than dealing with one."

"Evidently, you don't know Trixie very well," Brian laughed. "That girl can get in more trouble than anyone I know."

"I guess I don't," Jim said and sent a troubled glance her way.

"Jim," Honey said concerned, "is something wrong?"

"Uh, no," he answered, unwilling to discuss it with Brian standing there. "Excuse me, you two, I think I'll join them at the buffet."

"Okay, Honey Wheeler, what is going on between Jim and Trixie?" Brian asked as he watched Jim rush away.

"I'm not sure anymore," she answered, perplexed by their actions.

"Was there something going on?" Brian pried. "Should I be prepared to go into big brother mode?"

"Only if you want Jim and Dan to go into theirs," she gently reminded him.

"Okay, you got me there," he laughed and took Honey's hand in his.

"It's nothing to worry about, Brian," Honey assured him, "although I did think they were considering seeing each other." She hesitated to disclose everything to Brian. The relationship between Jim and Trixie was supposed to be a secret and maybe they were acting this way on purpose.

"Jim seems nice enough, I guess," Brian grimaced. "I suppose she could have picked worse."

"He's a great guy," Honey insisted, "almost as great as you."

Brian grinned broadly and chuckled. "With praise like that, I'll have to give him a chance, won't I?"

Smiling, Honey pulled him along to join the others.

Trixie drew Dan away from the rest, trying to put some distance between her and Jim, especially when Missy stayed possessively by Jim's side. The act to remain polite was taking a weary toll on her.

"What's going on, Trixie?" Dan asked, not fooled by her performance.

"It's just the stress of this whole situation," Trixie admitted, although she didn't reveal her encounter with Missy.

"I talked to Jim last night," Dan told her. "He was frantic. Why are you avoiding him?"

"He seems to have recovered quite well," Trixie said acerbically, looking pointedly at Missy hovering beside Jim.

"Trixie," Dan snorted, "Kramer called and asked Jim to escort her. It seems he had a last minute issue to take care of."

"And he eagerly accepted, didn't he?"

"You can't say no to Mr. Kramer," Dan said, "even if you are the son of a co-founder of the company. Mr. Frayne and Mr. Wheeler are very strict about respecting the older workers, especially with Honey and Jim."

"I guess, Dan," she said noncommittally. Trixie wished she had the courage to tell him what Missy had said. She had a feeling Dan wouldn't lie to her, but she couldn't bear it if it were true.

"Let's dance, Trix," Dan suggested, realizing that she wasn't in the mood for talking anymore.

"Sure," she agreed with a smile, not seeing the secretive look that passed between Jim and Dan.

As the hour passed, Trixie had not only danced with Dan and her brothers, but also several of the donors who were quite interested in the program. Only Jim, it seemed, hadn't approached her.

She was by herself, sipping ice water, when Jim surprised her from behind. With his hands sitting on her waist, Trixie could feel the muscles of his body pressed against her. His lips were so close to her ear that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

"You promised me a dance," he reminded her with a crooked grin.

"Sure, Jim," she agreed, sitting down the glass of water.

As he took her in his arms, Trixie had to remind herself not to gasp from his touch. She wanted nothing more than to give in to her feelings and lay her head against his chest. As Jim caressed her back, she hoped he couldn't feel the goose bumps that were covering her body.

"I didn't think those old geezers were ever going to leave you alone," Jim moaned playfully.

"Jim," Trixie had to laugh, "I'm sure I didn't dance every dance."

"Just all the good ones," he said as he pulled her a little closer, "the ones that let me hold you like this." The feel of her body against his felt perfect. The pressure of her curves against him was making Jim consider things that he was positive Trixie wasn't ready for. He didn't know what was bothering her, but he knew that she felt the connection between them.

"Jim," Trixie pushed back warningly, "maybe we should slow down." Even as she said the words, her body warred with her voice. Slowing down was not what she wanted. If anything, Trixie wanted more of Jim, wanted him more than she had ever wanted anyone.

"I'm okay with that," he agreed, "but you seem to want to stop. I'm not okay with that." He pulled her close once again, unable to resist the urge to feel Trixie against him. For once, Jim didn't care if his father or Mr. Wheeler did frown on his relationship with Trixie. The past two weeks had been both bliss and pure, sweet torture. Jim would be damned if he willingly gave up the feel of her in his arms. He had been dreaming about dancing with her like this for days. Now to hold her and touch her like this was almost unbearable, especially after the uncertainty of the last two days.

Sighing at her continued silence, he whispered, his mouth brushing against her ear, "Can you at least tell me what I've done wrong?"

Trixie was startled by the pleading tone in his voice. She opened her lips to tell him when she heard Missy's laugh from across the room. With that sharp reminder bringing her to her senses, she answered, "I was surprised to see you walk in with Missy."

"It was a favor for Mr. Kramer, and I didn't want to make her suspicious." Jim slowly caressed her back as he spoke.

"You've been her slave all evening."

"Why, Trixie," Jim stopped dancing right in the middle of the floor, but kept his arms around her. "Do you honestly think I prefer her over you? You do remember she's our number one suspect, don't you?"

"She is just so glamorous," she sighed, "and beautiful."

"Have you looked in the mirror at all tonight?" he asked as they began dancing again. "You are the most beautiful woman here." Pulling her close once more, he added, "I mean it, Trix."

Trixie looked down, biting her lower lip, not knowing what to say. She knew that if she told Jim just what she was thinking it would lead to more. Trixie had never been tempted like this before. She wouldn't be able to stand it if Jim went back to Missy after he tired of her. Jim, she decided, would only love her in her dreams.

Jim put his index finger under Trixie's chin, and lifted her head to gaze in her eyes. "Trixie," he said softly, "I'm not sure what happened yesterday, although I hope someday you'll tell me. You can count on one thing, however, I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to leave."

The husky tone of Jim's voice made Trixie tremble. She couldn't have told him to leave right then, even if it was for the best. Trixie needed more time.

"Maybe we can put this discussion on hold until after we catch the thief," she suggested.

"Agreed," Jim sighed reluctantly, but he did lay his head on top of Trixie's and place a gentle kiss against her hair before pulling back.

They had little time together the rest of the night. Jim joined Mr. Kramer, Mr. Wheeler, and his dad in thanking the guests for coming and for their donations. Using the excuse to Mr. Kramer that he would be responsible for Trixie's actions, he accepted the checks and cash, placing them in a manila envelope. He made sure that Missy knew he would be depositing them Monday afternoon.

* * *

Trixie and Diana both slept late Sunday morning. It had taken Trixie a long time to fall asleep, her mind replaying the encounters with Missy and then with Jim. Although, she knew Jim wanted to take her home, Trixie had jumped at the opportunity to leave with Honey and Brian. It had taken all the willpower she had not to seek Jim's face before she left.

She woke up grumpy, knowing there was no use trying to go back to sleep. Honey was coming over. They had planned a girl's afternoon. Trixie had almost died when Diana had asked Missy to join them. Missy had merely eyed Jim hungrily and said she had other plans. _Hungrily,_ Trixie thought, _more like a half-starved jackal._

The girls met at the small coffee shop on campus. It felt good to relax with just the three girls present. Mart and Brian had left early due to prior obligations and that left the whole day for them to have some fun without the guys.

Honey waited patiently while they ordered. She waited patiently while they exchanged small talk. She even waited patiently for the waitress to serve them. Now her patience was just about gone.

"Okay, Trixie," Honey finally confronted her, "what is going on with you and Jim?"

Diana leaned forward with interest. "Is there something going on? He sounded quite worried when he called the other day looking for you, and it sure looked like it last night."

Trixie sent the girls a beseeching look. "Please, not now. Jim and I haven't even discussed this yet."

"So something did happen," Honey confirmed.

"Are you positive it wasn't a misunderstanding?" Di asked sensitively.

"No," Trixie shook her head, "I told you before. It couldn't have been any clearer."

"Trixie," Honey urged, "if you want to talk about it, we'll keep it secret."

"Yes," promised Diana, "even your brothers won't know."

"Can I ask you something, Honey?" Trixie said quietly. "Have Jim and Dan ever competed for the same girl?"

"What!" Honey exclaimed, her eyes growing big. "Are you…?"

"No, no, no," Trixie interrupted her, "nothing like that, I assure you. It's just something I was curious about."

"Maybe a few times," Honey said, "but they never go after each other's girlfriend."

"What about casual dating?" Trixie asked. "Did they ever date the same girl?"

"No," Honey denied. "Trixie, just what is going on?"

"I just heard a few rumors," Trixie admitted, too embarrassed to name the source.

"No, Trixie," Diana disagreed, "you said it was perfectly clear. Someone said something to you."

Trixie wished for once that Diana didn't know her so well. Di could be quite stubborn when she confronted you about something. Trixie just didn't have the heart to talk about it. In fact, she felt stupid for thinking that Jim Frayne would prefer her over Missy. That was something she didn't want to admit to her friends.

Honey, however, saw that Trixie wasn't prepared to talk so she tactfully changed the subject. Guessing perfectly that Diana loved shopping, she quickly suggested a trip to the mall. Trixie gratefully flashed Honey a grateful smile and made a mental note to thank her someday.

That someday came later that afternoon when Di excused herself to phone Mart. Honey then took the opportunity to talk with Trixie.

"What's going on, Trixie?" Honey asked softly, trying to gain Trixie's confidence.

"I was going to thank you for stopping Di's curiosity," Trixie laughed nervously, "but now how do I stop you?"

"I'll stop if that's what you really want."

"That's just it," Trixie admitted ruefully. "I'm not sure what I want, not anymore."

"Talk to him," Honey begged. "I've never seen him this upset."

"Really? I didn't notice."

"Did you see his face when we left with Brian last night?"

Trixie flushed, knowing that she had taken great pains to avoid looking at Jim. "I'm sure he had to take Missy home."

"Trixie, you really hurt him," Honey insisted. "He thinks you don't trust him."

"It's not that," Trixie said in a soft whisper, tears catching in her throat, "what if she's not the thief? She wants Jim and she's so beautiful. How could he resist?"

"Missy has wanted Jim for a long time," Honey agreed. "Yes, she's beautiful, but if that's what Jim wanted he would be with her."

Trixie wavered, wanting to believe in Jim but Missy's words kept screaming in her head.

Seeing her hesitation, Honey pressed on. "At least give him a chance to explain things. It couldn't hurt."

_Couldn't it?_ Trixie thought. _Oh, yes, it could hurt a lot._ Her heart didn't possess the courage to face the truth just yet. She doubted if it ever would.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, the dance scene was shamelessly borrowed from The Happy Valley Mystery. It is one of my favorite scenes from the books Thanks a bunch to Karen who is so very encouraging. And thanks to all of the support I have received. It is much appreciated.


	11. Out To Lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the BWG's. No profit is being made from their use.

**Out To Lunch**

Trixie entered Jim's office just after eleven on Monday. Much too anxious to eat, she had skipped lunch and arrived early. With so much going on between them, they stared nervously at each other. The conversation they wanted to have would just have to wait. As Trixie nervously fidgeted with her curls, Jim gave her a slight smile, knowing that today they would hopefully catch the real thief.

"I don't think we should wait any longer," Jim decided. He was going to leave Trixie alone for a few minutes, giving her ample opportunity to take the envelope from his desk.

"This will work better than planned," he added. "We can see if the thief takes our bait before lunch."

Trixie smiled uncertainly at Jim. She didn't know which was making her more nervous, sharing lunch with Jim or trying to catch a thief. "I hope this works, Jim," she said shakily. "I just hate to think your dad or Mr. Wheeler might think that I'm a thief."

Detecting fear in her voice for the first time, Jim pulled her into his arms to comfort her. "It's okay, Trix," he said as he felt her stiffen in his arms. "This is okay. Just think of it as one friend caring for another friend."

Relishing his touch, Trixie gave in to her emotions and laid her head on Jim's shoulder. Perhaps this would be the last time he held her. If the real thief was caught she would go back to working with the rest of the group. With no real reason to see him, she would be able to move on with her life. That thought alone made her feel like crying.

Before lunch, Jim left the office as planned. Waiting a few minutes, Trixie soon followed. She made a quick trip to her locker and grabbed a drink from the machine in the student lounge. Both she and Jim had made their departures obvious to everyone, including Missy, whom Jim had invited to have lunch with him. If they had guessed correctly, Missy would make her move before lunch, especially if she had plans with Jim.

Twenty minutes later, Trixie entered Jim's office and waited. Biting her bottom lip, she sat impatiently, staring at his desk. With her heart beating fiercely, she tried to calm herself from the rising intensity coursing through her. She was concentrating so hard that she jumped, unexpectedly startled, when Jim opened the door.

"Hey," he said softly, "sorry I took longer than I intended. Dad and Mr. Wheeler needed to talk to me."

"I haven't looked," she told him. "I didn't have the nerve."

"No time like the present," Jim said as he walked purposefully to the desk.

"I feel like my name is up for an Oscar," Trixie giggled nervously.

Jim pulled open the desk drawer and rifled through it. "It's gone," he announced. "I'll call Dan so we can look at the tapes. We might need him."

Trixie was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. Mr. Kramer entered without waiting for Jim to open it. "Sorry to disturb you, Jim," he said apologetically. "I was just checking to see how things are going in here."

"Actually, Mr. Kramer," Jim answered, "I'm glad you stopped by. I think we've caught our thief."

"How did you manage that?" Mr. Kramer asked. "Do you know who it is?"

Jim caught the worry in Mr. Kramer's voice and he seemed a little pale. Maybe the man suspected Missy had something to do with it. "We installed hidden cameras in all the areas where Trixie worked and today someone took the money from my desk."

"Very ingenious of you, Jim," he congratulated him.

"I just need to check Trixie's locker to see if they left the envelope there," Jim told him. "Although I doubt if they did, it would be too obvious. I've called Dan. We are going to do a more thorough search and look at the tapes."

"Well, Trixie," Mr. Kramer said, "it looks like I owe you an apology."

"It's okay," she assured him. "You don't know me and it did look bad."

"How about I take you out to lunch?" Mr. Kramer asked. "It's the least I can do."

"That's not necessary," Trixie declined the offer, wanting to spend as much time with Jim as she could.

"Actually, Trixie, that would be a good idea," Jim interrupted her. "It might get messy and I would prefer to leave you out of it. You don't mind, do you?"

Trixie fought back a surge of disappointment. He didn't want to spend any more time with her. It was time for her to accept the inevitable. Missy belonged with him and she knew Jim would want to protect Missy if she was involved. Trixie understood perfectly. Nodding her agreement, she went to lunch with Mr. Kramer.

* * *

Jim and Dan gathered in Mr. Wheeler's office to examine the tapes. Mr. Frayne and Mr. Wheeler insisted on being present during the viewing. Fortunately, Dan had located the money, hidden in a slit in the pocket of Trixie's jacket. Now all eyes were glued to the screen, waiting for the moment the identity of the real thief was revealed.

They had to forward the film to the end where the thief would be captured on tape. As it was flashing forward, Jim caught a glimpse of Missy and Trixie in conversation.

"Stop it for a minute, Dan," Jim requested. "I want to know what that was about." He had hoped Trixie would tell him, but he wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to discover for himself what was going on. Jim listened to every word spoken between Missy and Trixie. It galled him to realize that Trixie had believed her, but Missy was good at spinning a tale. _Of course,_ Jim thought, _the way I reacted around her when we first met could have something to do with it._ He looked at the hurt expression on Trixie's face as he listened to Missy's final sentence. The anguish on Trixie's pale face would haunt him forever.

"_I just thought I'd warn you, Trixie," Missy smiled sympathetically. "I understand, believe me. I thought I was Jim's only girl at one time. In time, I believe he'll settle down, and then I will be his only girl. He always comes back to me."_

"That explains that," Dan remarked stopping the tape where Jim walked in the room. He was sure Jim didn't want a replay of that instance. _Missy certainly did a_ _number on Trixie,_ he thought. _No wonder she had been so upset._

Win Frayne looked at his son, so much like him in looks and actions, but Missy's words had troubled him. "Son, is there something you need to tell me?" he asked. "Is what Missy said true?" He, along with Matt Wheeler, gave both Jim and Dan a stern look.

"No, Dad," Jim answered, stunned that Missy would stoop to such tactics. "I care about Trixie, a lot," he declared as his face began to match the color of his hair. "More than a lot. I would never hurt her like that. She means way too much to me."

Win winced at the love struck expression on his son's face. He could even see the misery in Jim's eyes, knowing that Trixie had been manipulated so viciously by Missy.

"Is she still talking to you?" Mr. Wheeler asked lightly.

"Barely," admitted Jim.

"Then, young man, you'll need to woo her, won't you?" Mr. Wheeler patted Jim on the back and grinned. "I saw the look on her face when she danced with you. In time, you'll prove yourself, if you're serious, that is."

"Oh, he's serious," Dan snorted as he began to forward the film again. "It's been like living with a lovesick puppy since he met Trixie."

Even Jim had to laugh at Dan's remark because he knew it was true. The humorous moment over, the men began to watch the film carefully once more.

"It's should be here," Dan told them as he slowed the film. They saw Jim leave the office, with Trixie leaving soon after. The silence of the film filled the room as they waited for the culprit to appear. The door opened and a well-known figure emerged onto the small screen. Jim's jaw dropped as he saw the figure go straight to his desk drawer and retrieve the envelope. Playing on the screen before them, without a backward glance, Mr. Kramer walked swiftly out the door tucking the envelope in his jacket as he went.

* * *

Mr. Kramer remained quiet after they were seated in his car. Trixie began to feel uncomfortable and searched for something to say.

"I really appreciate you giving me a second chance," Trixie thanked him. "It gave me an opportunity to clear my name."

"And that, my dear, is where I made my mistake," Mr. Kramer said cryptically. His eyes never left the road and he never looked at Trixie as he spoke.

"Your mistake?" Trixie asked, getting a worried feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What do you mean?"

"They'll know soon enough," he replied with a sigh. "I'm the one who set you up."

"You, but why?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Mr. Kramer laughed at Trixie's look of bemusement. "I would do anything for Missy and Missy wants Jim Frayne."

Trixie suddenly began to feel bad for Mr. Kramer. If he had only waited, she was sure that Missy would have had her wish. Trixie didn't know if she should be scared or if this was Mr. Kramer's way of apologizing. Unable to think about the former, she remained silent.

"It should have been easy," he said, almost more to himself than to Trixie, "if only Honey hadn't pleaded so much. I always wished Missy could have been more like her."

"Honey is very nice," Trixie agreed, breaking her silence.

"And Missy wanted to have everything Honey had," Mr. Kramer continued. "It was difficult to give her everything she wanted. I even had to embezzle money from the company."

_Why was he telling her this?_ Trixie wondered. His voice was calm, eerily calm. She felt the panic rise in her throat as her breathing became rapid. Clenching her teeth, she willed herself to remain still.

"I was going to retire soon," his voice droned on, "and she would marry Jim Frayne." He then took the time to cast a glance at Trixie. "You're very pretty, Trixie. I can see how you caught Jim's eye."

"Missy's very pretty, too," Trixie said, "much prettier than me."

"Yes, she is," Mr. Kramer agreed staunchly, "but Jim seems to prefer you. I tried to intervene in every way I could. Why do you think I arranged for Jim to escort her to the last fundraiser?"

"They made a handsome couple," Trixie said soothingly. "Mr. Kramer, Jim and I aren't seeing each other, not anymore."

"But only after Missy's visit with you," Mr. Kramer interjected. "Yes, she told me about that unfortunate incident. When Jim finds out the truth he won't be interested in Missy anymore. I can't let that happen."

"What do you mean?" Trixie squeaked out in a shaky voice. He knew what Missy had said to her. That had to mean she was lying. _Oh, Jim,_ _why didn't I tell you?_ Trixie's eyes frantically darted about her, searching for a way to escape. She considered jumping from the car, but they were already speeding down the freeway. "If something were to happen to me, Jim knows that I went with you."

"Not if I don't make any more mistakes," Mr. Kramer smiled self-disparagingly. "I'll tell them I told you the truth, which I did, and that you admitted to having an encounter with Missy, which you did. You wanted to confront her. I graciously dropped you off at her apartment building so you could wait for her. You didn't want to have this discussion at work, which I'm sure you don't. And besides, no one will miss you, at least for awhile."

"It won't work," Trixie reasoned with him, "because someone will eventually find my body."

"Girls disappear in the city all the time, Trixie," he explained. "You'll be just another statistic."

"Jim will look for me and so will my brothers," she insisted, getting breathless as she tried to fight the panic.

"Jim will have Missy to comfort him, and I will retire quietly," Mr. Kramer informed her. "It will be best for CAP that way, no scandal."

"What about the missing funds?" Trixie reminded him. "You'll never get away with that."

"Don't you remember my computer program, Trixie?" he said proudly. "By the time they figure that out, Jim and Missy will be working on providing me with grandchildren. He couldn't possibly put dear old gramps in jail, could he?"

Trixie had moved from beyond scared into terrified, her body shaking from head to toe. _I don't even have my cell phone, _thought Trixie. It was safely stored in her locker since they weren't allowed to use them during work hours. Unconsciously scooting away from Mr. Kramer, Trixie pressed against the door trying to come up with an escape plan.

Mr. Kramer reached out and grabbed Trixie's wrist. "Don't think of jumping," he warned her, "although that would save me from doing the dirty work."

The grip on Trixie's wrist was painful and she had a difficult time blinking back the tears, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her breakdown. When they began to slow near an abandoned rest stop, she knew that she had to try something.

When they slowed and entered the exit lane, Trixie flew with all her strength across the car seat. Grabbing the steering wheel, she tried to cause Mr. Kramer to lose control of the car. She wasn't prepared for the vicious tug on her hair and felt intense pain as he slammed her head against the dashboard. Slipping into oblivion, Trixie no longer felt the pain, the bruise on her forehead the only indication that she was not merely sleeping.

* * *

Author Notes: The Oscars are yearly awards given by The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences.

Thanks again to Karen who really did make this story better.


	12. Sleeping Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie or the Bob-whites. Not profit is being made from their use.

**Sleeping Beauty**

"Trixie is with him," Jim said uneasily, "and he knows we'll find out. I told him about the tapes." _Think, you've got to help Trixie now,_ Jim mentally berated himself. "I can't believe I told him," Jim continued.

"Jim, don't beat yourself up about it," Dan said. "Maybe he just wanted time to prepare for the inevitable and Trixie was a good excuse. I can't believe Kramer would actually harm her."

"He should be back by now," Mr. Wheeler surmised. "I'll have him join us. It would be better that way instead of doing anything around the students."

"What about Trixie?" Jim asked, still concerned for her safety.

"I'll tell the secretary to have her wait for us," Mr. Wheeler informed him. "She can stay in your office for the time being."

Jim nodded his approval. He felt better when Mr. Kramer appeared, looking calm and collected. It seemed he was ready to accept the inevitable.

"Hello, Matt," Mr. Kramer nodded at him, and then nodded at Win Frayne, "Win."

"You do know why you're here, don't you?" Mr. Wheeler questioned him.

"Yes, unfortunately, it's true," Mr. Kramer answered apologetically. Walking over to a chair, he asked, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Can you tell me why you did this, Kramer?" Matt Wheeler asked him while indicating for him to sit.

"It wasn't a very good excuse," he admitted. Shrugging, he continued, "I had seen Trixie hanging around Jim and Honey. It just didn't seem right that she should get one of the scholarships. The committee was leaning toward her as one of the finalists. It wouldn't have looked right to the other students."

The words slipped easily off Davis Kramer's tongue, too easily for Jim and Dan. Something felt wrong, but they couldn't put it into words. Both Matt Wheeler and Win Frayne seemed to accept Kramer's explanation. Working at the company for almost twenty years, he had always been a good employee. They still couldn't understand how his loyalty to the company would cause him to make such an error in judgment.

"I know my time at the company is over," Mr. Kramer said sorrowfully. "I've enjoyed working these past few years with the students and I want to thank you for giving me that opportunity."

"Could you step outside for a minute?" Win asked him and watched as he closed the door behind him.

"What are we going to do now?" Win asked Matt. "The CAP doesn't need this kind of publicity."

"I agree," said Matt, "but we can't just ignore it either."

"You know, should you prosecute he probably wouldn't get that much time," Dan advised them. "It might not be worth it in the long run."

"What do you think, Jim?" Win asked his son.

"Honestly, Dad, I could care less what happens to Kramer," Jim answered, his indignation for the man clearly resounding in his voice. "I'm just happy that Trixie is cleared."

Matt looked at Win as they came to a silent agreement, then spoke to the young men, "Early retirement, no bonus, and he goes quietly. I guess that's the best way to handle this."

Dan and Jim left Mr. Kramer alone with Matt and Win. Jim was anxious to see Trixie, his mind still on the scene he had witnessed on tape. Still concerned about Mr. Kramer's true motives, Dan wanted to make sure Trixie was really okay. Both men hurried to Jim's office to check on her.

They exchanged a worried look when Trixie was nowhere to be seen. Jim made a quick call to the secretary who stated that Trixie had not returned as of yet. While Dan paced the floor, Jim called his father and demanded that Kramer tell them where Trixie was.

Calmly, Kramer stated, "Trixie wanted to talk to Missy for some reason. I dropped her off at Missy's apartment building. Let me call Missy." He paused before continuing, "I'd like to speak to Missy alone. I'd like to be the one to explain the situation."

Leaving Mr. Kramer to speak to Missy alone, the two men walked to the outer office to grab a quick bite.

"Missy," he said, "this is Dad. I've got some bad news."

"What is it, Dad?" Missy asked concerned.

"Can you just come over to Mr. Frayne's office?" he asked her. "I need to tell you this in person."

While Mr. Kramer waited for his daughter, Jim paced agitatedly across his office floor while Dan frowned expectantly at the door. Trixie was still gone no matter what action they took.

"If anything happens to her, it will be my fault," Jim lamented. "I should have never said anything to Kramer about the tapes."

Dan didn't reply. He was fighting his own guilt that he shared with his friend, but that didn't help matters now. As he was about to offer a suggestion, Honey walked into Jim's office.

"Have either of you two heard from Trixie?" Honey asked. Realizing that the trap had been sprung, she added, "Did it work? Is that why Trixie isn't here yet?"

"We caught him," Jim said cautiously. "It was Mr. Kramer."

"Mr. Kramer," Honey echoed back, completely taken aback by the news.

"It's a long story," Jim said, reluctant to explain everything with Trixie still missing. "Right now, we need to find Trixie. Kramer said that she went to see Missy."

"Missy?" Honey asked puzzled. "Why in the world would she want to speak to Missy?"

Sensing Jim's unwillingness to talk, Dan continued for him. "It seems that Missy was the cause of Trixie's desire to end things with Jim. She said some wildly outrageous things to her. Kramer said Trixie wanted to confront Missy about them."

"That doesn't sound like Trixie," Honey said, shaking her head. "Missy always intimidated her, although Trixie would deny it, I'm sure."

"I don't think so either," Jim agreed. "She would be too eager to find out what happened. Plus, she knew that Missy was hanging around here waiting for me. She would be the last person Trixie would talk to, especially since we all thought it was Missy doing the dirty work."

"Kramer's lying," Dan stated with a firm voice. "We all know that. Now how are we going to prove it?"

* * *

Trixie woke with a blinding headache. The confined space she was in allowed for little movement even if she hadn't been bound. She wanted to scream or cry out but duct tape was covering her mouth. She couldn't even feel her hands and feet. After attempting a few moaning noises in the back of her throat, she gave up as tears of frustration fell down her cheeks. Her ragged cries simply weren't loud enough. She had to find some other way to escape.

* * *

When Missy entered Win Frayne's office, she saw her father sitting dejectedly with his eyes closed. They only opened as she approached him. Smiling sadly at his only child, he welcomed her hug.

"Daddy," Missy cried, "what's wrong? You look terrible."

"Thanks, Peanut," he joked weakly, "you know how to cheer a guy up."

"Daddy, please," she admonished him, "tell me what's wrong."

Quietly, he explained his part in trying to make Trixie look guilty. When he finished he gave his daughter a swift hug. "It'll be alright, Missy. You'll have Jim to take care of you."

"What do you mean, Daddy?" Missy asked. "Jim's already half in love with Trixie Belden. Didn't you see their display on the dance floor the other night?"

"Trixie's going away," Mr. Kramer said quietly. "I talked her into it."

"What did you do, Daddy?" Missy asked accusingly. "I'm on that tape Jim has, I'm sure of it. If he sees me talking to Trixie he'll think I had something to do with her leaving."

"Just destroy the tape before he sees it," Mr. Kramer said. "In fact, I'll ask Win and Matt to do just that as part of my agreement. I wouldn't want anyone to use this against me later."

"That sounds reasonable," Missy pursed her lips in thought.

"Jim will need someone to comfort him," her father reminded her. "If you turned on the charm, well, in his weakened state how could he resist you?"

Missy smiled triumphantly at her father. She didn't care how her father had talked Trixie into leaving. She was just glad that Trixie was gone. For good.

Missy immediately went to Jim's office, expecting him to comfort her about her father's actions. She would, of course, sound contrite about what Trixie had been through. Missy decided that she would even offer to apologize to Trixie in person. If she played it right, she could make it look like her father's guilt was responsible for her change in attitude. When, instead of comfort, she found herself on the receiving end of Jim's angry glare, her plan faltered and she quickly began apologizing for her father's actions.

"Save it, Missy," Dan interrupted her speech. "We know what you said to Trixie. Now where is she?"

"I don't know what you mean, Dan," Missy said, truly puzzled that he would ask her that. "The last I knew she was off to lunch with my father while I waited for Jim to take me to lunch." She looked scathingly at Jim. "What happened to you?"

"We were busy," Jim said sarcastically. "Your father said that Trixie went to speak to you. Did she show up at your apartment?"

"I wasn't there, remember," Missy denied waving her hands in the air. "Besides, I don't think she has the courage to confront me." She laughed derisively. "She doesn't even have to the courage to speak to you, Jim. Maybe she ran away."

"Trixie is no coward," Jim responded angrily. "Something has happened and your father is responsible."

"Missy," Honey tried to tactfully get Missy to tell what she knew, "if Trixie's gone, wouldn't it be for the best if Jim knew it? He won't be able to move on until he knows for sure."

"Well," Missy answered slowly while Honey, Jim, and Dan held their breath, "I suppose it doesn't matter now. Daddy talked Trixie into leaving and she's already gone. He didn't say where, just that she was gone for good." Missy gave Jim a sympathetic look. "I am sorry she left, Jim. I really didn't know what Daddy had planned."

"I'm going to talk to Kramer," Jim stood up angrily. "He'll tell me, that's for sure."

"Jim, wait," Dan cautioned him, knowing that his friend's redheaded temper would get him into trouble, "let me call the station. I'll see if we can get a search warrant. He might have a clue in his car or computer as to where Trixie has gone."

Seeing the muscles in Jim's jaw working furiously, Honey intervened, "Jim, if you beat him to a pulp he won't be able to tell you anything."

Jim reluctantly sat back down and ordered, "Do it now, Dan. I don't trust Kramer." He looked up at Missy who was still standing by the door. "Have a seat, Missy. I'd feel much better if you stayed close by."

* * *

Her body was beginning to shake violently. Whether it was from being cold or in shock, she had no clue. Trixie only knew that she couldn't stop it, her muscles sore and head aching with each intense shudder. If only she could go back to sleep, maybe the pain would go away. She might even dream of Jim. In the daytime, her thoughts of Jim were exquisite and painful. She would dream of what might be, knowing it could never happen. At night, however, her dreams were wonderful, filled with the happiness of finding her true love. She gratefully let sleep overtake her and welcomed Jim into her dreams.

* * *

Acting on Dan's request, Matt and Win asked Kramer to stay while they completed some paperwork necessary for his retirement. Sure of himself, Kramer agreed easily, never suspecting a hidden motive.

After a good hour spent pleading and begging, Dan finally convinced the DA's office to issue a search warrant. They had originally wanted to wait the standard twenty-four hours when a person was missing. However, due to the fact that Kramer was the last person to see her and that evidence in the case might be lost if they delayed, the judge agreed to let them search his computer and car. Jim accompanied Dan after another officer showed up to help in the investigation. Office Webster's expertise was in computer fraud and he immediately began checking out the files on Kramer's computer. Retrieving an extra key from Missy, Dan and Jim headed for the parking garage, hoping to find something that would give them a clue as to Trixie's whereabouts.

"You'll have to let me do the searching, Jim," Dan warned him. "I don't want to do anything to taint the evidence, if there is any."

"There has to be, Dan," Jim said passionately, "there has to be."

Jim watched as Dan searched through the console and in between the seats. Dan expertly went through all the areas inside the car where clues might be hidden or carelessly dropped. He was about to check out the glove compartment when he noticed a strange stain on the dash. Dan had been a cop long enough to identify the stain on sight. It was blood, and it was fresh.

"I need to call forensics," Dan informed Jim, "right away."

Paling, Jim looked to where Dan was pointing. If Dan was calling forensics, it had to be blood, Trixie's blood.

Immediately, a wave of guilt assaulted Jim. The woman he loved had been assaulted because of him. _I love her._ The thought didn't scare him any longer. Only the thought of never seeing her again or never being able to tell her how he felt did.

"Damn, damn, damn," Dan growled in frustration. "We've got to find her."

* * *

Trixie felt herself going in and out of consciousness. She didn't try to fight it anymore. Instead, she welcomed the peacefulness that the darkness brought to her. The quiet nothingness was better than the cold fright that assaulted her as she waited for her captor to return. If only she could see Jim. She would tell him it didn't matter about Missy. She would gladly take any amount of time they had together and cherish it. She would even tell him the truth about everything, Missy, her feelings, her longing to be with him. She fervently vowed that if she ever made it out alive she would never hide her feelings from anyone.

* * *

Dan ceased the search until the forensic team arrived. He knew better than to mess up their search for evidence with his own DNA footprint. Jim and Dan watched as they positively identified the stain as blood and began collecting evidence. They combed the inside of the car thoroughly, trying to not to miss any useful evidence that would lead them to Trixie.

Finally, Detective Brennan motioned toward the trunk, "Have you checked the trunk out yet?"

"No," Dan shook his head, "I was waiting for you. I remember getting my ass chewed out on my very first investigation because I screwed up the DNA evidence."

"You learned well," she complimented Dan with a smile. "You now have my permission to open the trunk."

After popping the release switch, Dan and Jim followed the investigators back to the rear of the car. Giving a small tug, Detective Brennan lifted the trunk. Before them lay a black tarp covering something hidden inside. With gloved hands, Detective Brennan slowly lifted away the covering. Lying perfectly still was the body of Trixie Belden.

Dan couldn't speak. He now felt like a complete rookie for not checking the trunk. Jim stood frozen in his tracks. With her blonde hair splayed out against the black interior, she looked stunning. _Like Sleeping Beauty,_ came the unbidden thought to Jim.

* * *

**Thanks to Karen who made this story possible!**


	13. I Know Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie Belden or the Bob-Whites. Not profit is being made from their use, just a lot of enjoyment.

* * *

_A big thanks to everyone for all their support. Your comments kept me going. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. _

_And a special thanks to Karen who convinced me to end it with this chapter and leave an opening for future stories._

* * *

**I Know (Final Chapter)**

"Call an ambulance, Mangan," Detective Brennan ordered sharply. "She's still alive." As Dan used his cell phone to call 911, Detective Brennan shouted to her partner, "Joe, get over here. We need pictures fast."

"Are you crazy?" Jim asked in disbelief as the other officer began snapping photos of Trixie. Ignoring both officers, he gently cupped her face, delicately removing the duct tape from her lips.

"I know it seems harsh," Detective Brennan said, "but these photos will sway a jury far more than any testimony would."

"Fine," Jim said gruffly, "you have your pictures." Jim stroked Trixie's head while murmuring words of comfort. "Trixie, baby, it's okay. It's going to be okay."

Dan finished up his call and rushed to the trunk of the car to check on Trixie. "Can you hear us, Trixie?" he called. "We're going to untie you now."

As the soft words penetrated Trixie's restless slumber, she relaxed against the touch of the gentle caresses along her brow. Warm breath fluttered along her cheek, only to be followed by light brushes of soft kisses.

"Jim, Dan," Trixie smiled weakly, "you found me." She forced her eyes open as she tried to regain her focus and saw the intense concern in Jim's green eyes.

Pulling her into the support of his arms, Jim laid her against his chest, swallowing the golf ball sized lump in his throat and said, "We sure did, baby." Using one arm to hold her close, he began the tedious job of untying the knots holding her hands captive.

Dan bit back a groan as his own fingers clumsily pried the tangled ropes loose, taking care to go slowly and tenderly even as he fought the desire to rip the cords into bits. Unable to stop a soft moan escaping from her lips, Trixie blinked back tears of pain as the blood rushed to her limbs with excruciating tingles. Gingerly, Jim rubbed her hands and arms to help restore the circulation while Dan did the same for her feet. She was just starting to cling to Jim's hands when they heard the sound of sirens in the distance.

"Jim," Trixie whispered hoarsely, "Mr. Kramer, Missy…"

"We know, baby." Jim placed a quick kiss upon her lips. He glanced at the crowd around him, wishing desperately for a moment alone with her. "I know." Jim stared intently into her eyes, willing her to understand. "We'll talk soon, okay?"

Overcome by emotion, Trixie nodded in response, tightening her grip on Jim's hands.

The ambulance arrived at the parking garage within minutes and Trixie was carefully placed on a gurney in preparation for the trip to the hospital. "We're taking her to Community," one of the medics informed them. Trixie's blue eyes gazed back longingly at Jim. She felt the absence of his touch acutely, only wanting Jim to hold her and assure her that everything would be okay. Quickly, the roaring ambulance left, leaving Jim to stare anxiously at the departing flashing lights and sirens.

Impatiently, Jim turned to go after Trixie but the hand of Detective Brennan stopped him. "We need to ask you a few questions," she told him, "both you and Dan, and we need to find the owner of this vehicle."

"He's upstairs," Dan pointed the way. "He's in one of the offices. Can we go there now?"

"Secure the scene, Joe," Detective Brennan ordered, "and call for backup. Officer Mangan, I'll expect your full cooperation in this investigation."

Nodding, Dan led the way Win Frayne's office where Mr. Kramer sat. Jim followed reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to rush to Trixie's side.

"Honey," Jim spoke up, "Honey can go to Trixie. Someone's got to be there to notify her brothers about what's happened." Even as Jim said the words out loud, he felt a pang of remorse about what Trixie's family would be going through. It would be a wonder if they even let him within ten feet of her.

"We'll stop at your office on the way up," Dan assured him. "You're right. Trixie doesn't need to be alone."

Honey immediately called Brian to explain the situation. Understanding that his little sister had been abducted hadn't been easy for him. Tactfully soothing his frayed edges, Honey coaxed him into a calmer state.

"Tell me the truth, Honey," Brian demanded once his senses returned to normal, "is she going to be okay?"

"Jim said she was conscious and talking when she left in the ambulance," Honey reassured him once more. "I'm going to go sit with her until you get here."

"Thanks, Honey," Brian said gratefully. "Mart and I will be there as soon as possible. I think I'll wait until I see her before we call Moms or Dad. I'd like to be able to tell them that I know she's okay for a fact before they get the news."

"I understand," Honey said softly, "and Brian, she will be okay."

After another quick call to Diana to let her know what had happened, Honey finally turned to Missy who was crying inconsolably in one of Jim's comfortable chairs. She had still been waiting in the office with Honey when Jim and Dan had stopped by. Honey could see the girl was terribly shaken by what her father had done.

"I've got to go to Trixie," Honey told her. "Why don't you wait here? I'm sure Jim and Dan will be back soon to talk to you."

"They probably both hate me," Missy said between uncontrollable sobs. "I don't blame them. You've got to believe me. I never wanted Trixie hurt like this."

"I do believe you, Missy," Honey said as she headed out the door, surprised that she truthfully felt that way. "I don't think Jim or Dan will blame you for your father's actions."

As Honey, Diana, and her brothers rushed to the hospital to be with Trixie, upstairs in one of the Wheeler-Frayne offices the detectives were interrogating Mr. Kramer. In a separate office, Jim tried to remain patient as he repeatedly gave his statement to another officer. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he was free to leave.

Win halted his son's frantic steps. "Son, is Trixie going to be okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I think so," Jim answered a little uncertainly, "at least, physically. I really need to see her, Dad. You don't need me to hang around here, do you?"

"No, of course not," Win hugged his son. "Go check on Trixie. We'll stop by later, but call us if she needs anything."

Jim made a quick stop by his office for his keys and jacket. The sight of Missy sobbing at his desk startled him. He stood quietly observing her while she continued crying, ignoring him altogether. Part of him wanted to comfort Missy, knowing that her father's actions had shaken her world apart. But then he remembered how she had spoken to Trixie on the tape and the pain he had seen in Trixie's eyes. Jim felt sorry for Missy, but he couldn't forgive her, not yet.

"I'm sorry," Jim said simply, knowing that nothing he could say would make her feel better.

"I'm sorry, too," she mumbled. Looking up, she added sincerely, "And tell Trixie that I'm sorry, too."

"I will," Jim nodded soberly as he walked out the door.

Trixie lay confused and dazed in the emergency room as she was surrounded by the various techs, nurses, and doctors attending to her. Reassured by calm and quiet voices, she listened as they explained the different procedures they were performing. Trying to absorb their words, Trixie would nod at what she hoped was the appropriate time as if she understood. She was sore and her head hurt viciously, and she couldn't resist the lone tear that fell down her cheek. It was silly, she reasoned, but at the moment she felt lost and all alone. When she saw the beaming smile of Honey, she grinned as relief washed over her.

"Honey," she called out hoarsely, "I'm so glad to see you."

"Jim told me what happened," Honey said, "and then he insisted that I get here ASAP, not that I wouldn't have come anyway."

"I'm glad you're here," Trixie smiled and grabbed Honey's hand.

"How are you, Trixie?" Honey asked gently.

"I'll be okay," she assured her. "I didn't mean to worry everyone."

"Don't be concerned about that," Honey lightly admonished her. "It definitely wasn't your fault."

"Still," she continued, "I hate that I seem to always end up in crazy situations like this."

"I did call Brian," Honey told her. "He and Mart are on their way. Diana is, too."

"Oh," Trixie grimaced, "they'll be frantic."

"We all were but now we are just relieved that you are safe and sound."

"My parents are going to insist I drop out of college and move back home," Trixie joked, not all together certain that it wasn't true.

Honey just smiled reassuringly at her and waited for everyone to arrive.

When Jim entered Trixie's room, he was not surprised to see her surrounded by her brothers and parents. Honey and Diana had managed to stay, as well. A little ill at ease, Jim approached the group. He forgot the others, however, when Trixie smiled happily up at him. He didn't even notice the exchanged glances between her parents and brothers at the starry-eyed look on Trixie's face.

"Hey, Trixie," Jim grinned back at her, his upper lip cocked a little crookedly, "you look much better than earlier."

She rubbed the bruise on her forehead a little self-consciously before answering him. "Well, I've had better days."

"Dan sends his regrets that he couldn't be here," Jim added as he moved noticeably closer to her bed. "He's helping with the investigation."

"I guess they'll need to talk to me," Trixie shuddered as she imagined discussing the past few hours with the police.

"It'll be okay, Trix." Concern clouded Jim's green eyes as he tried to reassure her."

"Ahmm," Mr. Belden discreetly cleared his throat and looked expectantly at his only daughter.

"Sorry, Dad," Trixie looked at her father. "This is Jim Frayne. He's a friend of ours. I met him through the CAP. Jim, these are my parents."

"Nice to meet you, Jim," Mr. Belden shook Jim's hand. "I think we have a lot to thank you for. Trixie and Honey have told us quite a story."

"I'm really sorry that Trixie got involved in this mess," Jim apologized.

"Jim," Mrs. Belden patted his arm, "we know you were only trying to help Trixie." She cocked her head toward Brian and Mart, "You can ask them about her ability to get in dangerous situations all by herself."

"Let's see, Jim," Mart started counting on his fingers, "is this the ninth or tenth time she has been rescued?"

"Hey," Trixie shouted grumpily from her bed, "I can hear you. Don't give Honey and Jim the wrong impression about me."

Mart and Brian chuckled. Turning to Jim, Brian added, "As the oldest, it always seems that I'm the one getting those two out of trouble. You just saved me a trip this time."

The room filled with laughter as everyone shared in the relief that she was going to be okay. Jim looked tenderly at Trixie as he moved closer to her side. He held back a sigh of longing. He needed to speak to Trixie alone and right now everyone was hovering over her. As his eyes met hers, the look that passed between them spoke volumes as they lingered on each other. Shyly, she tucked her hand in his, her innocent gesture a plea for forgiveness, regretful for her momentary lack of trust. Pleased by her boldness, Jim squeezed her hand in return, knowing that he was bound to the little spitfire forever.

Brian frowned as they continued to cast glances at each other. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to accept the idea that Trixie was attracted to Jim. He shared a meaningful look with his father. Both men were reluctant to allow Trixie to make her own decisions. It was only as he smiled over at Honey that Brian realized his baby sister was capable of a romantic relationship. It made him feel uncomfortable even though he was starting a relationship with Honey, who was not only Trixie's friend but who was also even younger than Trixie. Biting back the desire to interfere, Brian walked away before he said something he would later regret. Noting his actions, Mrs. Belden smiled at the men in her family. She was pleased that they had behaved well. It was time to let Trixie test her wings even if it was a little scary to think that she might fall. She had earned their trust.

**THE END**


End file.
